Forgotten Florist
by Ruby-dream
Summary: How if suddenly two fate met each other on the different world. Hiei lost his memory and met by accident with Kurama. How would he do with a complete unknowned family?HK, its Yaoi, I warn you! R&R please!Chapter 9 UPDATE! discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Haha I forget to write this. So this would last till my death and I don't want to write it again. I always forget! (Hiei: It's your fault to be the forgetful one.) Oh, Please don't admit the truth in front of the readers! I'll you a credit to shut your mouth. ( Hiei: Try me. I'll make you fell shame.) Ok, I'm getting nuts. Let's close this disclaimer!  
  
A/N: Hello there, meet me in my other story. Maybe it won't be that interesting but still please read. I forget to write this disclaimer. GOOOOOOMEEEENNN!! So I replace this with the new one.

  
  
By Irisgem

  
  
In the dense of the thick green forest, the campfire was lit, warming the tense atmosphere around it, protecting the small part on the Earth from darkness that similar to a void without any ground. The campfire was surrounded by bloodthirsty, cruel and ugly demon. They were sharpening and cleaning their weapon off the staining endless crimson blood that they got from the war on that day. Every droplet of the blood was fine looking like one of the precious red jewel, rubies. Wicked laughter and mischievous grin can be heard as a pleasure from the pain of innocent people.

  
  
The moon waned and their steels shone like sparkling stars. Their hunger of blood was groundless. Their thefts were kept for nothing but awe from the victims. They chatted every evil moment in their mission. They were actually just the bunch of mere C-class demon who took the advantage from weaker demon, but seek for reputation.

  
  
" Hey, boss! What is our mission and when will we go?"

  
  
" We are the coldest villains. How if we took another mission that has more challenge and dangerous? "

  
  
The leader of the murderer thought it over for a while for every consequence. Then he nodded, " Why not? we are the strongest, aren't we? " The band was shouting proudly. * They yelled like foolish. * A boy who was the shortest of all of them commented those actions. His ruby eyes were fierce and vigilant. He was raised and in debt to those merciless but brainless murders as a slave. He was exercised like hell since his childhood that filled with naught but woe and coldness. As a result he was the strongest of all member of the band, but no one never admitted his strength willingly. They tortured him to make that little boy thinking as he was weak. But that torment had no meaning since the child never had a weak thought in order to keep living in such an unfair life.

  
  
His muscles were tense even in such a serenity place like this dark forest. He walked away from that bloodthirsty band through the pine forest with no warmth nor security. He wandered in the forest to find his solitude in this gigantic Makai. His third eye, Jagan, which implanted in his forehead to seek his lost only sister, protected its master by tracking any possible danger behind the pure white ward.

  
His short black hair with starburst, which covering his forehead was rustling by the breeze. His hair seemed bristled with some tangled hair hanging on his shoulder but genuinely his hair was actually soft like the petals of the cherry flowers. He carried along his katana, his main weapon, which accompanied him in every battle without fail and slashed everyone who interfered his way. His face is always stern and showed nothing but hatred. He concealed his emotion behind the cold fake emotionless face. He had been forsaken from his damn birth and felt no caress nor love in his entire life. He mourned his precious life with no doubt. His loyalty couldn't be proved in this cruel Makai where no careless was allowed.

  
  
His fiery eyes were frozen in the ice of time. The time never flowed in his heart. No warmth or kindness in his ruby eyes. Some bliss or everything that similar like it had no existence for him. He, who was denied by every one even his birth, had nothing to own. No one cared but hunted him for his life.

  
  
He walked far enough along the hill and heard the flow of the stream. He fastened his step and stared the sparkling brook, which emerged from the top of the hill. He went down on the green grass, which covering the hill. Under the million of sparkling diamonds in the misty sky, he squatted in the riverbank. He scooped the cold water up with his rough hand and splashed it to his face. It helped a bit of him to purify his hollowed mind. Then he did nothing but stared. * How does it feel to have an ephemeral life? * He suddenly disgusted with his own thought. To be weak was not his option as he was the Forbidden Child. He drowned his head beneath the water for cooling himself in his losing thought. After a transient of time, he lifted his head out from surface of water curtly. The droplets, which fell from his soaked hair, were shining like the diamonds that reflecting the beautiful various colors of rainbow. He concentrated on his ki to dry himself.

  
  
After he enjoyed the company of the nature, he returned where his friends, no.they meant nothing to him. He smirked and continued his night walking to the campfire to the band took rest by the led of the silver moonlight.  
  
" Let's start our mission! To Ningenkai! And fill your desire with their sweet blood!! " Goki, the leader spouted, urging the rest of the band to follow him. Everyone shouted joyfully. Hiei just kept his space from the other, watched impassively. He just said his usual "Hn" and followed the assassins from behind. They trespassed the gate of Makai and lost on the forest of Ningenkai.  
  


  
~~~  
  
Yaaay! Done for a while! It's still beginning so it seems boring! But I will make another update soon, so please review! It's hard enough to continue two fics. I wonder how does the other writer writes lots fics in short time? Ehehe. Actually it takes long enough to update since I have to open my dictionary often. My vocab is bad and you can see it. Sweat dropped. Well! Review please! I'm happy to get your comment to improve myself! Ja ne!


	2. kurama side

Disclaimer: I don't own anything for forever.sigh  
  
A/N : There is another chapter. Some spoiler is in it. But I did some  
change in the story. Sorry if the story turn bad. Hey, thanks to  
amethyst bubble who always supports me at my every fics! (hugs) always  
give me support, please? I've just pull out one of my teeth. I'm sad  
sob.sob.( I hate dentist since it's hurt to pull my teeth with force)  
That's why I update this very late. Not a good reason, eh? Also review  
please!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
It's 4 p.m. Most of the students went home. One of the students was surrounded by a lot of girls as he went out from his classes. That boy greeted them politely and tried to free himself from girls. He was a star in his school, with his incredible grades, which kept on the top of all the students. Even though he had to help with his mother business, a small flower shop, his brilliant brain never failed him. His beauty appealed every person, without any exception for boys. Maybe by making him your boyfriend will make you the happiest person in this world. He was an erudite boy, who made his mother really proud of him. He was fame in his town already, with his beauty, his knowledge and his kindness. He was like a God without any failure; but actually he wasn't.  
  
The truth, that he was loved can't be denied, but he also knew that his true self was the opposite of his current kindness. The real him was the famous Youko Kurama, the cruel and cunning fox demon in Makai. A youko with soft silver hair that met on his waist and marvelous cunning tricks, which never stopped appear in his head. His beauty was blessed amidst the lunar light and attracted anyone, who will end up as the victim of his wicked hoax. Everything that he wanted will be his possession surely, without any failure. But even with his powerful strength, he still can't face against such a fate. He was shot with the risk of losing his own soul and saved by possessing the vessel in Shiori's womb, the mother of the real Shuuichi. As the time flew by, she had melted the cold heart of Youko with her humanity kindness and her big heart. She tried to accept him completely no matter how harsh her son was to her. Even she only got some cruel rejection, her love was never changed. Then the half Youko started to feel and love. For his mother, he would everything, no matter what he must cost, even his life and his freedom as a Youko. He resigned long time ago as a thief for his only precious woman.  
  
The redhead waved to his fans, asking permission to leave politely and left as fast as he could to his home. He smiled weakly though to his classmates on his way. He actually didn't want to dishearten anyone, but still his lied became a heavier burden in every polite thing he had done. He realized that the people loved for his kindness and his perfect accomplished things. His worry always haunted him in every single time. * How if they love me as I made them happy? Every person always loved the thing that absolutely brought such happiness. Then will they hate me if I showed my true self, even my mother.? This has tortured me long enough, I should snap it out already. * He stared blankly. * So, what is my happiness then? *  
  
When the crescent moon with circling stars beyond the sky emerged in the pure darkness, the bloody head was finishing his routine task as a student in Ningenkai. After almost two hours passed, finally he closed his mount of books and lifted his fatigued body, moving away from his desk. He threw himself on his slumber and rested his spinning head on the soft pillow. He let out some sigh and closed his eyes to let some deep sleep reigned over him. But fate never meant to agree with him. Praaang.suddenly he heard noisy sound followed by the painful shrill sound from down stair, in front of his house. It's like a sound of broken glass or things.  
  
He pushed himself a bit to force his feet to move. He walked down the stairs, passing the living room that fitted by some furniture and cabinet to place their tools in gardening. He entered their shop, which was located at the front room of their house. His mother was the first person he saw since two hours ago. She stood among thousands of multicolor flowers like a little garden. He stepped on the empty spaces carefully. Hopefully he won't smash the small pretty flowers.  
  
" Mother? What are you doing out there? It's cold already? " He asked while he was walking toward his lovely woman.  
  
He saw his mother eyes widen and she gasped hurriedly, " Shuuichi! Call a doctor! "  
  
~~~~  
  
It's finished! It's getting exciting soon, wahahahaha!! Guess! Who was found in front of that lovely boy house?! The answer is in next fic of course! Review please! 


	3. two meets

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and bla bla bla. I hope I own it.  
  
A/N: Thanks for everyone who supports this fic! I'm veeeeery happy! Especially for amethyst bubble and menolly harper!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
The night with the glimmer of red light by the bloody moon signed the endless nightmare with the thousands of homicides. The tears of the world were showed with the diamonds in the black sky as thousands of stars, mourned the evil side of demon and human. The dark void of the hunger of blood took uncountable corpses. Not much survivor stood against the power of greed, without any exception for the Forbidden Child.  
  
*Shit! What a shame to be tricked like this! I couldn't believe that the person, who gave us the assignment, was the partner of our target. Since the beginning, we are the true target of them! They could think that far and planned everything neatly. We are their prey, but why? Our band meant nothing more than a ridiculous greedy for me. Are they just looking for fun of tormenting the weaker or is there any other reason?! *  
  
The target of our assignment was a human with prosperity from the poor ones.He hired a lot of demons to guard him. That's why I hate to become weak. The weaklings always mean nothing but toys for the stronger. I don't believe in justice, I just need power. Power to survive, to prevent my death. Am I afraid of death? No, Death was my close friends. I nearly met it since my birth. I was forsaken to the cold stream from high ravine of the ice land of Koorime soon after my birth. With some miracle and will to revenge, I could survive somehow.  
  
I knew that my mother never gave me to be exiled willingly. I still remember her tears falling from her cheek, tried to save me but ended in vain. My aunt gave me the tear gem of my mother as the proof of my mother's love.  
  
I lived to revenge but nothing I found in the end. My mother had died long time ago without being able to see her face. The ice land has doomed before I stained my hand with blood of Koorime. My aunt escorted me to my mother's grave. My heart wasn't ache as I never experienced her love, but I felt strange inside. I didn't know what it was.  
  
I didn't say anything nor did anything to the Koorimes. I lost my will to revenge just seeing the abandon land. They had had enough the ordeal. My revenge will mean nothing for me. My aunt didn't recognize me at first but then she realized it when I readied to leave the tomb. She cried and said sorry for everything but I left with the mist before she could say it.  
  
The only thing that left for me is to find my twin sister. I should be able to recognize her since she is very similar with my mother except her eyes. She has the same color of eyes with me that we had from our father, a fire demon. Red, the color of flame.  
  
And she is the only reason for me to implant the third eye on my forehead, which caused unforgettable pain. But it gave me the power too to be stronger. I am able to summon the black dragon of Makai. The dragon possessed the power that hard to be controlled. And until this far, I could only summon two dragons. After I called them, I will soon fall to the sleep because of the exhaustion. They were a big help though. I could defeat thousands of low demons with the dragon within one minute.  
  
And how I ended in that thief band is because they are my saviors. They saved me when I drowned in the river not because they had some kindness but they took me as the new member, as their slave. I swore to become stronger and left these stupid thieves.  
  
I ran through the pine forest, retreated from the foes, with the rest of the band that able to survive. I flitted on the trees, leading the survivors. I could feel the ki of enemies getting nearer. Thanks to dark cloud which hided me in the shadow.  
  
After I went out from the outskirt of the city, I ran on the roof and rested a bit on one of the roof of the building. My feet could run more but my brain drained my energy. I lost in my thought for searching the reason behind of this assignment. I took some time to heal some of my severe wounds. Then I tried to run again until an arch stopped me for doing it. It thrust through my chest and I took a glance to the direction of the arrow came. All I could see is a demon in blur. Then I fell from the roof and slumped on the flowerpots. My head is hurt. I saw the pool of blood then I was consumed by the darkness.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Reigned over me.  
  
Then I saw a weak light. I tried to have it in my grasp.  
  
But it shattered. by the darkness of my soul.  
  
I opened my lids. I squinted a little. The light was too bright for me. This place, this ceiling wasn't familiar for me. I winced as I tried to sit in this soft thing. I looked around this room. I tried to gain any information, even the trivial one in my memory, but nothing came to appear. There was none. I couldn't remember.  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps in front of the simply brown door from wood. The carving was nice and took the shapes of maple leaves. I locked my vision at the door. It opened soundlessly. I felt insecure in time like this. Everyone would do the same if.  
  
His sparkling emerald eyes looked in worry. As he walked, his hair moved gently like a flow of flame. Flame.? I didn't put any concern on him. My head kept pounding heavily. I couldn't hear his word clearly. Some image struck me, blurring in my head. His voice snapped me out from my own world.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok! It's midnight already! I've to go sleep now or I'll be scolded. Hehehe.Review please! I'll update soon if I got some review!


	4. little secret of the house

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and all but I write this fic and the story line is mine.  
  
A/N : Hehehe. I update late. Sorry. At first I have already the  
spirit but then I read the other fanfic, not writing. Ups, time passed  
too fast and this is the result. Anyway, I hope this isn't  
disappointing. So where were we last time? Review please! Why the  
review of this fic is less than my other fic? Poor me. I should make  
it better. Oh, this fic is still Hiei's POV! ( Kurama: When is my  
turn?!) Kurama should wait, ok? ^_^ Please be patient. I debt you and  
I'll make longer for your turn. I don't mean to choose Hiei more than  
you. Hehehe.. I'm your fans, Kurama-chan. * Hugs* ( Kurama: Why me?  
Sigh.why should you who is my fan? I prefer Hiei though.) Jeeez.he is  
your ehem. not your fan. Maybe ^_^  
  
Warning: This is Yaoi. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The emerald eyes entered the room with a full of water basin, where I took a rest to heal my own wound. He looked more worried now as I ignored his word. His beauty nature color of his hair somehow bothered me. Its ruby color was very enchanted and appealed to me. Maybe it's my favorite's color? But it reminded me of something.and my head started pounding hard. It makes me unable to listen the young teen's word clearly or look my unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
An image.of fire ?.it's flickering.but I could feel the coldness by touching it. Shouldn't the fire is emitting the heat only?  
  
I put my hand unconsciously on my aching head slightly. My eyes opened by half in hope to release from the pain but nothing was granted easily for me. The pain just kept striking me mercilessly. I groaned softly in protest of this cursed pain bug that kept buzzing in my head.  
  
" Your head was hit heavily last night. Do you feel anything wrong? " Even in state of pain, his words snapped me out of my hurt world.  
  
He placed his hand on my forehead. "Your fever has gone down. What a relief.Your critical time has passed. Nothing has to be worried then. " He recognized my uneasiness as an open book that was very obvious on my face. So he smiled. I felt some grief left me. Somehow his smile appealed to me. I flushed slightly, but hid it quickly afterward by looked away to the window. Not letting anyone to see that embarrassing thing.  
  
" Do you mind to let me unwrapped your bandage? It was dirtied already. At least your blood had stopped flowing."  
  
Bandage? Soon I realized that my whole body and my head had been wrapped with the bandage. It surely needed a lot of bandage even for my small size body.  
  
"Oh." A simple answer that I could say and let him finished what he should do. He began to unwrap with his skillful hand. And with a soft towel, he washed my severe wound. I flinched a bit by its unendurable pain. He glanced me with 'sorry' looking on his emerald pool eyes.  
  
While he was wrapping my wound, I could see some eagerness in him that he kept trying to calm himself. His words were swallowed in his throat, waiting a perfect moment. I didn't look at him, but asked.  
  
"What is it? "  
  
He curtly lifted his face to make sure what he had heard a second ago. He worked with my wounded arm again and asked, " You're not a human, are you? I can feel your power of youki. " I frowned, it took long enough to think but I still couldn't remember.  
  
" You have that third eye, Jagan, the famous kind of worth thing to be implanted for its power with the risk of your life. By your ability to endure, you must be a powerful demon. A fire demon, who is mastering the fire element. Is my conjecture wrong?"  
  
I was searching my own reason of my existence here and now he asked about my past that lost from me?  
  
My mind was full of mist of subtle mystery that covered my mind from any possibility to regain my past. I couldn't answer any question that kept emerged in my brain restlessly. The answer was still far from my grasp, no key, no trace to find.  
  
" I don't know. I couldn't remember." I looked at his face, mourning my limited memories. I acknowledge my poor mind. He faced me with fear flicked in his eyes.  
  
" You lost your memory?! "  
  
Somehow I could keep my own dignity and take this matter calmly even I didn't know anything about myself. He sighed and continued his work. Then he rubbed my silk raven hair softly, not wanting to hurt more than I had already.  
  
" You have hurt your head heavy enough. * by bumping my flower pots * That must cause you to lost your past. "  
  
One thing kept bugging me. " Who are you.especially to me? Why do you help me? Do I know you? "  
  
" No. I'm just a mere person, who helped a strange person that wounded in front of my house. That's all. " He packed the first aid kit and stood up. The silenced deafened me. Some coldness waved around this room. Then he locked his eyes on me.  
  
The red head held my shoulder and pushed my body down to the soft bed with a blanket that was stained my red brown dry blood.  
  
" If your head aches, you should take more rest. Your wound weren't just some scratch. "  
  
Half of my mind told me to shoo his hand away from my shoulder, but the other half of mine told me to resist. It felt comfortable as smooth snow that melted by warmth of another person. Even I felt unworthy of this kindness, which I didn't know the reason was I still longed for this.  
  
Who was I that made me felt like this as if that the warmth wasn't a familiar past for me? What had I exceeded in my childhood? What kind of ordeal that I had experienced along the time?  
  
I rested my heavy head on the pillow with a soft thud sound. It helped a bit to ease the sharp knife of pain. Suddenly I realized some tiredness within his dull eyes.  
  
I started to worry to become such an unwanted burden for his family and him. My eyes were empty with its sparkle. But he hadn't lost his concern. The ruby hair read my expression obviously.  
  
" It's ok. You'll remember eventually by time. Until that time, you can stay here for a while. I don't think that mother will ignore you to the dust street with empty past. It's only my mother and me. This house still fit for other guest." I gazed at him. "But please don't show that eye that you have on your forehead to anyone and my mother, ok?" He pointed to my covered forehead.  
  
" Your family will probably find you by tracking your scattered ki over this city. There is nothing to be worried. " He smiled and readied to leave. " Where are you going?" I didn't feel comfortable in this confusing place without someone with me. I felt weak but still.  
  
"I'm going to school. It's a place for human to earn some knowledge. If you need something, you can ask mother. She is at down stairs. " He turned away and closed the door quietly, leaving a strange person in one room of his house. He must trust other person too much.  
  
I took a nap for a while, but I still can't resist after a whole hour of sleeping only. I felt curious of this place and eager to look more. I left the guest room and wandering around this place.  
  
The house was decorated neatly. The one, who planned this, probably has a sense of taste. The bright rays of sun easily entered every room by the glass windows. It was the reason of the warmth of this house. The serenity and security feeling filled his heart. I snorted with silent face.  
  
I wished for this tranquility for my eternity, for my whole life.  
  
I walked down the stairs. This house wasn't that big with two floors in it. Some cabinet and a refrigerator were fitted with nice position in the dining room. There was a table and yellow sofas furnished in the living room. There is nothing special in the kitchen though with stove and a cabinet that contained a lot of room to put all things that was meant to cook. Some frying pan, dining equipment, plates, and bowls were the usual things I could see in this room.  
  
I didn't mean to be rude in someone's house, so I left the private rooms as it was without looking inside.  
  
He said that his mother was in the first floor, but I saw no one. Without paying attention of my surroundings, I walked from one room to another. This house is a nice prison without fear in it. Nothing to worry.  
  
" Do you awake? " The sweet voice of a lady snapped me out. I jolted and turned my back, facing her. I looked at the woman, who must be that young teen's mother. Her angelic smile was as pretty as her son. She looked like an angel, spreading her wings and falling from heaven. She seemed a perfect mother on three worlds.  
  
" Ah, um." I nodded, stunning by her appealing beauty. With my losing past, I didn't know how to react. I lost my nature, my way of thinking. Furthermore I lost everything. Finally this was all I could do with a nervous feeling.  
  
* How would I act if someone asked me like that in my past? *  
  
I tried to find my answer, with everything failed in vain. She seemed understand. She placed her soft milky hand on my cheek. It was soothing me. She looked as she pleased with my response of her action.  
  
" Come here. I'll serve you some tea if you like." She walked toward the kitchen room, which had a lot of dining things. In state of confusion, I tailed her to her destination.  
  
She brought a tray with two cups on it. She placed one of the cups on the oval wooden table in front of me. I gazed on the ceramic glass with small blue flower to sharpen its beauty, which put on the round flat small plate. I found it was very contrast to be paired. Its hollow space was filled with brownish hot water that let out some mist of vapour, the result of the heat.  
  
She sat in front of me and sipped her tea a bit. I thought that the heat might burn her pink tongue, but she didn't seem mind it at all. She held her cup in front of her chest and glanced at me kindly.  
  
" My name is Shiori. You can call me that. What is your name?" I bit my lower lip, not sure what to tell.  
  
" I'm sorry, I don't remember. Your son said I might suffer something like a losing memory." She choked a bit. I wonder why.  
  
She hurriedly came into my seat and placed her hands on my shoulders. Her face was too near and I started to feel awkward.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I shook my head uncertainly. Then she let out a sigh and asked the similar thing with her child.  
  
" You can't remember anything? "  
  
I shook my head again. Not letting out any word passed my mouth. I mourned to bother their routine life. "Sorry." She confused by my apologizing single word. " Why? You don't do any mistake."  
  
" For bothering you and him." I moved my head down as if I had done something bad. She giggled.  
  
" I didn't see anything funny of my word. " I felt some emphasis hit me.  
  
"You don't have to feel like a stranger here. You were wounded and ended up here with losing memory. All of those were destiny.  
  
Destiny? No one would believe on something like that, except her.  
  
"You don't have to push your self. You just have to feel at home. You're very welcomed here."  
  
It's strange. I was welcomed? But all I could give was a burden for them. "Why?"  
  
She blushed a bit and stared on my eyes long enough. Then she admitted. " Your presence here makes me feel as if I have two sons. My Shuuichi is very mature for his age. He never being spoil to me nor brings him self to me. I just want to spoil him sometimes, but he always makes an excuse for it. He is very nice, trying not to burden me. But as a mother, I wished for it. I just want to do it sometimes."  
  
I couldn't help myself but smiled.  
  
"You're very cute when you smile, you know." I couldn't move when she suddenly hugged me. I was stiff, froze in my place. It's an unfamiliar thing. For me.  
  
Her raven hair tangled on my cheek. She rose up and looked my confused face. She understood that I didn't get used to the affection things and moved her eyes to the only clock in this living room. It showed 9 a.m. already. Suddenly she rushed from her seat.  
  
" I'm sorry. I should open my shop and get work now." She smiled regretfully. I looked her back while she was rushing to the front room of the house, the only exit of this house, besides using the windows. Bored of the silence period, I left the cold tea already on the table. I allowed my feet to bring myself to Shiori's place. I peeked a bit behind the door and amazed by the multicolor of rainbow bright garden in a flower shop.  
  
What is this place?  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm tired. That's enough for now. Hey, it took longer than before. So I'll appreciate who review this long fic which drained my energy lot enough. Hehehe. Thanks for all the reviewer. As usual and especially for amethyst bubble. 


	5. New name and identity?

Disclaimer: *Look at chapter one*  
  
A/N: How tired to write more than two story, but it's fun. I won't get  
bored but my head is dizzy to be in front of my computer all day. But  
it's fun to accept review, so please spend your time a bit to review! I  
will be veeeery happy! Soon I'll update my other story for everyone  
who wait forward of my fics! Thanks to all reviewers that give me  
support. I write this for all of you and myself of course *grin ^_^ *.  
Okay! Let's begin! Kurama's POV!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The livid cloudy sky veiled the presence of the bright golden sunrays. Most of the students were get bored of their routine works already. When the sun should be perfectly above our head, it meant the lunchtime had come. All rush of students went to the canteen. I would like to make an excuse among them for rushing wildly to one place.  
  
I brought my homemade lunch to the top of the school. Most people likely to spent their break time up here to feel the breeze hit their sleepy faces. And there was no exception for me. I just liked to feel the touch of nature. Forest with humid windy was the nearest relation for me before I took the new life of human.  
  
I walked along the endless stairs to the highest floor of this high school. I wouldn't be surprised to find someone came before me. Sometimes one or more lazy student would skip lessons by taking a nap at the roof. It wasn't very often, but it might occur when someone got bored already. Since it was Friday, I didn't think that there would be a young teen up there, but who knew?  
  
Sometime the logic way of thinking might fail the predicament that you made. I opened the door with a click sound. There was nothing besides me but the dusty wind blew the dying brown yellowish leaves. I took the nicest spot which the most wind took place to blow gently.  
  
I watched beneath to the schoolyard from top. Many teens were playing some sport after lunch. Sweat dropped like a glittering drizzle of misty water from the moist skin.  
  
I wondered if they wouldn't get tired afterward. They could fell asleep with tiring body and made an excuse for not listening the teacher. If the lunch break had finished, many in my class would sleep over the class or daydreamed about what to do after last ringing bell of a day, the sign of time to go home.  
  
I always ate up here in solitude to shun anyone, who came to bother me with useless questions. It was nice if you were cared by a lot of people. But with some kind of affection, they rushed to you and shrouded you until you lacked some oxygen to death was such a different matter. Usually the girls were the ones, who roamed me on the end of class, but there were sometimes boys. It would be a revolution of fear, which struck me.  
  
I never wished to be fame, but human mostly adored for perfect person like an idol. Why they never realized that the infinite of perfect didn't exist? I took out my chopsticks and began to devour my lunch.  
  
Soon some students went to roof and chatted. Lovers and best friends were talking and gossiping happily. I just remained there all with myself. I didn't get annoyed with such scenes. The demons usually lived alone as they never trusted anyone. But then I was plagued with a girl came to me.  
  
She brought a nice pink envelope and blushed as red as my adorable ruby rose. She pointed her letter that only Kami knew how long she took time enough to write a simple letter. My human side took turn and behaved well. I hated to watch such a disheartened expression.  
  
She cleared her throat and stuttered her aim on spending her time to write that letter. I appreciated her courage to speak out her true feeling, besides there was rare for someone to risk her feeling to be hurt. Mostly other girls just roamed and shouted their feelings toward me. I didn't know if they genuinely put their heart on declaring it.  
  
She knew that I would reject her feeling but still she wouldn't like to hide it within herself. I gazed at her and made her cheek were more reddish. I hated to break someone 's crystalline hope, but I shouldn't lie either. If I lied, I only hurt her heart more. I gave her a warmth smile but also sad.  
  
" I'm sorry, but thank you for your feeling. I don't want to lie or hurt you, actually. There is nothing I dislike within you, but for an affinity more than friend.I'm sorry. " I said mournfully for not able to return her pure feeling.  
  
Her tears welled but still smiled. " No, it isn't your fault. I know this will happen. I'm sorry, Minamino-kun. " Then she ran down the stairs from the rooftop with traces of teardrops. Maybe she went to bathroom. I tried to continue my lunch, but I could fell all the stare of people at me. It made me felt uneasy. I didn't resist with people's thought, I stood up and cleansed any dust on my dark pink uniform. I sighed.  
  
// Why human always bothers other people's matter? //  
  
While I was walking back to my class, I could hear the whispers of girls. They giggled about the girl that was jilted by me just now. I wished they would experience the same thing with their beloved ones to understand the pain, thus they wouldn't dare on gossiping someone else. Well, I shouldn't curse them like that, but the weakness of human was too much burden for me, especially that one.  
  
If I couldn't feel on liking human then I might never fall in love. Demon never loved, so as a human, I would like to try to feel. But then, every person was so complicated and not perfect. I felt a bit fear for my attempt.  
  
The bell finally rang loudly, echoed a whole corridor of school. I returned to my seat and read Biology book. It would take a while for teacher to come to our class and started the lessons. The girls that were about five persons surrounded me. I looked away from my textbook.  
  
" What can I do for you? " I asked them politely, left them some fake smile on my face.  
  
" Minamino-kun, is that right that there is a girl, who gives you love letter before?" They demanded my answers dangerously. It was a kind of answer that I would hate to answer.  
  
I put a simply gaze on them. " Why would you like to know? "  
  
" Nothing. We.just want to know. " They looked in doubt.  
  
" About what? " I looked them with a menacing pressure among us. They could feel that they shouldn't ask. A door was opened and an old lady entered the class. They suddenly went to their chair and greeted the teacher. I felt relieved.  
  
I watched the darken cloud through misty glass windows. The growl of sky was roaming over the city. One drop.then another drops fell from above. Soon the soft drizzle sound hit the ground and watered everything on Earth. The steady sound of rain droplets played a silence lullaby.  
  
I scanned the sleepy class, where all the students' eyes were half opened. The teacher was just ignoring her children while the snores were sounded softly beside me. The moist weather made me felt cold. I wondered how were my flowers at home.  
  
When my mind traveled to my house, suddenly I remembered a young black lad, who was unconscious in front of my house by coincidence. He was a demon, but why he went to Ningenkai?  
  
I just hoped that the stranger wouldn't hurt my mother. I wanted to believe. That was my mother taught me when I was small. She had a place in my heart and her words in my brain. I tried to calm myself and put me in ease. But he was still a demon, whether he lost his memory or not. It was demon's nature to cause suffer on someone else.  
  
My torturing mind made me far away from the teacher's voice. This was the first time for me to be so eager to hear the last bell of school.  
  
// Why time passes so slowly when you really need to be in rush?! //  
  
The rainstorm still fell hard. I fastened my steps among the busy people. I made a quick excuse to my fans when I ran home from school. It was hard for me to run since the road was more slippery. After my heart fastened at every seconds, at last my house was in view. I gripped my moist umbrella hardly and took a very long breath. I walked in front of the flower shop and watched no one in there.  
  
My heart seemed stop on that time. It wasn't the time to close the store already.  
  
// What has happened, mother?! //  
  
Without putting any glance to the thousands colors of flowers, I entered my house and put the shoes at its place. Worriedly, I came inside slowly and greeted.  
  
" I'm home."  
  
No one answered. I felt sick with this solitude already. I wandered the house with a frown on my face. I was paler enough like snow as fear struck and made me shuddered through my veins. Then a shadow crossed in front of me. I was drowned to the bloody ruby pools.  
  
He watched me and furrowed his brows. I was too confused to see a whole part of him. He held a flowerpot of daisy with blood trickled from his hand. I stunned, seeing the droplets of crimson blood. Before I could say anything, he turned his back and walked into the living room.  
  
" Shiori, he has returned. "  
  
I watched my pretty mother through his shoulder. Her face was delighted and stood up.  
  
" Why you don't greet us, Shuuichi? Why don't you take a bath? You're wet, aren't you? " She smiled warmly. Some weight was lifted from my shoulders, watching her safety. The other boy was standing there beside my bother. I felt curious with the blood that stained his palm. Could it be that my mother was hurt?  
  
" Anou.That blood." I stopped. I didn't know what to say. My mother took a glance to the direction where my finger pointed. My mother was now the one who was in panic. We watched her worriedly.  
  
" Haru! Your hand is hurt! Why don't you tell me?! "  
  
The young lad tilted his raven head and watched his bloody hand that buried under flowerpot impassively. He didn't seem surprised even a little. He seemed didn't care about his wound.  
  
I gazed to my mother. " Haru? "  
  
Shiori got confused what the priority thing to do. I helped her and told her to take care of the stranger first. She took him to guest room for resting him there.  
  
I brought the bandage while my mother was cleansing the slice wound. My mother was the persistent lady, who would ask your answer until you admitted it.  
  
" Why don't you tell me that your hand is hurt? "  
  
The lad that called Haru stayed quiet before opened his mouth. "Because it isn't hurt." He spoke under his breath. I thought it surprised my mother so much. I was surprised too. His hand skin had been sliced a little deep, and he said it wasn't hurt?!  
  
I offered the basin with water to Shiori and placed it beside her. He didn't flinch a bit. He must be well trained, so the bruise wound wouldn't affect him much.  
  
" Is you true name Haru? " I squatted near the bed, where the stranger was sitting. He looked at me expressionlessly, while his hand was wrapped with pure white bandage.  
  
" No. Shiori gave me one this morning. I couldn't remember mine. "  
  
" Haru means spring season. We found him on the day of spring, right? How about it, Shuuichi? " My mother added. I smiled at her. How could I oppose her brilliant idea on giving name?  
  
" How is the shop today, mother? You close it earlier. " I tried to find a conversation on this silence. Without losing her concentrate on her wrapping work, she answered my question with pleased.  
  
" It's fine. But the rain pours too hard. Thus, I decide to close the store to prevent the flowers to be crushed by the raindrops. Haru is a big help, ne? " Her head was lifted, gazed on Haru.  
  
He flushed and hid it with a quick glance of eyes. " I help nothing."  
  
" No, you have helped me much. If you are not here, I won't be able to lift the sacks of soil. When the rain falls, I could not move all flowers by my own. You work very fast, don't you? "  
  
" But I hold them too hard." He looked in guilt. What did he mean with "them"?  
  
" Them? " I questioned him lightly.  
  
" He means the flowers, my dear. When he tries to help me on the first place, he grips too hard. " Then she turned to Haru. " You don't have to worry. You just need a practice to be a little gentle. "  
  
Haru smiled weakly. Maybe he wasn't bad. I didn't know how cute he was to smile, even the small one. I thought we could be friends. Especially, with his pine fragrance, I missed the smell of Makai's great trees.  
  
// Welcome, Haru. // I smiled for myself. The family of Minamino was a bit bigger for a while.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ahh..get bored. Sorry if you are bored too. This is still beginning. I will try to enter the conflict to make it better. If you get confused, let me tell you that Haru is Hiei. I don't have any idea about the name. If you think it isn't nice, let me know. After some consideration, maybe I'll edit the story. Hahaha! Okay! For the next update would be " Sacrifice for my love "! It is my other story, but maybe not much people like it. It lacks of review. For now, Review if you could spend a little time please!  
  
Who I appreciate for this fic: Amethyst Bubble, Menolly Harper, Pixie Ayanami and Legolas19! Thanks to you all, this fic can reach the fifth chapter! 


	6. Haru's new headache

Disclaimer: Author: It's mine! Mine! MINE!! ( Hiei: Yup, if you die. * holding katana *) Author: AHHHH!! ( died out ^0^6)  
  
A/N: Hello there! Thanks for every support you give me! Lately this story gets more review that the title 'Dragon rises within the moonlight.' I don't know whether should be happy or not. But I'm happy to know that you all still give me wonderful respond! Let's move on! Please send little time to review or say word to me ^_^! I will be really grateful. My lack of experience occasionally confuses you. For that reason, I'm reeeeally sorry! Be strong with my minor grammar and vocab! Please send time to let me know my mistake.  
  
For: -Me. ^^ thanks for your compliment! I would edit a bit more!  
Please be free to be my editor. I would gladly accept. Of course! H+K  
forever!  
  
-Menolly harper, Aww..you compliment me too nice. More chapters for  
you and all!  
  
-TheBlackRose5, This is K+H! For a crush, you may have to wait. Remind  
me to put it later with some fluff! ^_^ But there should be a crush!!  
Yay!  
  
-Amethyst Bubble, Oh I missed your candies! Thank you! I'm glad you  
like the name 'Haru'  
  
-Legolas19, Thanks for your review lately. You're so nice, thanks!  
  
Okay, just a note. Hiei is Haru. Haru is Hiei. It isn't hard, right? Enjoy!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
I watched on the faraway sky with the golden twilight within the cerulean dusk over the horizon. The light was dimmed as tall buildings prevented the light to come through the city. A vague shape of quarter ivory moon still hung with some foggy clouds. It was still too dark to see. Still the fairies of wind played my raven hair with cold touch.  
  
I stayed in serenity on the second floor balcony, which connected to my darken room. The windy dusk waved the curtain ragingly through the opened glass window. It was still 5 p.m. But the angel of dream wasn't able to distract me back to my slumber.  
  
I didn't count how many minutes I had spent to stand there. I tilted and supported my body on the edge of balcony. The freezing air didn't seem to be a bother for me. Somehow my body could emit a certain heat to keep me warm.  
  
My solemn face was away in thought. I tried to remember something that was important for me now. My past, my memories....I need them to make me complete. I was curious with my reason of existence. Without memory in my brain, I would not find any way to prove my presence in this enormous world.  
  
* But who will remember me? The world is too huge to acknowledge every living thing on it. *  
  
I didn't even care to light the lamp in my room. I soon became the part of gray silhouette of my room, which danced fiercely on the marine floor. I kept myself in alert mindlessly. Maybe it was just how I lived.  
  
Soon I got bored with uncountable passed time. I sighed and turned my back to the city, which shaded with gold and black pearl glints. I watched my wounded hand. The white bandage reminded me of kindness of a lady.  
  
I walked down the stairs quietly, hoping not to wake the hosts of this house. I soon arrived at the living room. I knew that there would be no one in it. It was still morning. I could hear soft sigh of pretty human lady from her room. But I couldn't find another presence beside Shiori and me. That young redhead was gone.  
  
* He probably could take care his own self. *  
  
That was what I thought but then I strayed the whole house. It looked like as if I looked for something. I hated this feeling but still I searched for him. I felt hopeless and tried to get a morning walk around the city. Shiori gave me some human cloths. She said my black cloak and clothes were too distracting for the oddness.  
  
* No one would be wake up already. The streets should be empty now. *  
  
But I thought it wasn't just me. When I passed the front room that becomes flower shop I was greeted with bright charming smile in a small colorful garden. In front of this house, there was a private garden of his with flowers. Most of them were roses.  
  
* Why should rose? Is it his favorite? *  
  
" Good morning. Are you awake by chance or by habit? "  
  
" It depends to your assumption. " I replied him with small quick smile. I was affected to his smile as I smiled him back.  
  
" What are you doing? You seem very busy even for a cool morning, when most people still snore. " I looked his dusty hands.  
  
His smile still didn't leave his face. " I take care of them, so they may bloom prettier. "  
  
I watched his plants. The roses were beautiful, I admitted, especially the red one. It was painted like blood. The marvelous big flower with cascading petals bloomed proudly like a queen.  
  
* Blood... Blood with sin stained the hand. *  
  
I saw a vague image. I tried to remember hardly. My half part was curious to know, but my other half was frightened. Something prevented me to gain my memory. It was as if there was something that I should not remember. I didn't know what to do. I held my pain head with bare hand.  
  
Then I felt a shake. My eyes snapped open and stared on the concern face.  
  
" Are you alright? Is your head hurt again? " I heard some worry tune in his voice.  
  
I nodded weakly. " Ah.."  
  
" I should get prepare to school. Do you want to have a walk? "  
  
I suddenly lost my interest to walk. The unknown blur confused me too much. If I got walk, I would think another useless endlessly. I shook my head to show my disagreement.  
  
" Well, shall we get inside? " He smiled invitingly. I just need some more time to be alone. Not to think about my past, but something held me to enter the house.  
  
" No, I'll be here for a while. "  
  
" Oh.." He weakened his smile. " Please come inside if you are cold already, OK? "  
  
I watched his back as he walked inside. As I lifted up my head, I saw thousands of raven flied upon me. I could feel that an omen might occur on me. I shuddered in aching fear. Ravens were told as signs of misfortune.  
  
I snapped my head suddenly and scanned my behind. I could feel something that wasn't right here. Maybe it was just my wandering thought, but I felt being watched. I glanced a bit before I came for breakfast. There was still no danger sign. I sighed and put my slipper off.  
  
Two form of shadow perched on the nearest tree of Shiori's house. Soon they flitted like a blur to the outskirt of city.  
  
I stood beside Shiori, escorted the half fox to the entrance of house. He brought some stuff inside his schoolbag. He greeted his mother as he kissed the older woman on her cherry cheek. She waved happily as her son left the dwell when I watched his way to school impassively.  
  
" Come on, Haru. " She brought my hand in her palm as we walked to the house. I felt a tickling inside. I wondered if it was how a mother felt.  
  
" Haru, would you mind to help me carry that sack? " I watched her endeavor on carrying that thing. Shouldn't it easy?  
  
I took the sack of soil from her hand and carried it by myself. I wondered what kind of training that I had, my small body was well built and heavy because of muscles. She looked at me and laughed softly. " Haru, what is your body made of? "  
  
I just pointed my finger up the ceiling. " Ceiling? " She raised her head.  
  
" I mean you may ask The Mighty One up there. " I gave her a bored look.  
  
" I don't know that you have some sense of humor here. " She giggled. She put her hand on her lips to stop her little laugh.  
  
" It may sound like a news to me. " I smiled back. Then we continued our work. No, maybe it was my work. I moved the things as she asked me to drop on a certain place.  
  
" It's Iris. And that is tulip. Chrysanthemum, daisy, carnation, rose, lavender, sunflower, daffodil, orchid, jasmine, cactus, pansy, morning glory, geranium, snowdrop, water lily, violet, foxglove, marigold, lily, .." She pointed at every flower and told me the name. ( Mostly the simple one ^_^ ) I snorted heavily as she kept saying countless strange name.  
  
" Shiori, I can't remember that much." I grumbled as I started to forget the name as well. She soon realized that I could not remember the name that much. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It must be hard for you to know them all in short period. Let's start to remember at least five name now as a beginning."  
  
* I will have a headache now. *  
  
It didn't took me long to remember five name. But it would be harder as many names would be added.  
  
I held the flowers just like held the fragile feathers. They were too light for me. I might crush them with a single hand. Shiori seemed very happy for having me as her assistant. When she saw me carrying the flowers, she looked amused and smiled. I usually put my cold mask on my face when my heart pounded a bit faster.  
  
Not much things we could do besides taking care the garden. The pretty florist lady said that there was no much customer on daily days. Their shop would be full when it was evening. When I asked her the reason innocently, she gave me smile. " You will know why. Though it would be very crowd. "  
  
Then I felt that feeling again. I could feel the icy vicious gaze on me. Somehow my nape was felt cold. But when I watched the environment, there was nothing suspicious. That was no way for me to be frightened. I dismissed my confusion feeling when I heard Shiori's call.  
  
We both took an afternoon rest. She prepared lunch and some cold orange juice. She talked about her young beautiful redhead son. How much she loved him, how her feeling was, what that young lad might do now, how her son behaved well toward her, how much he made her proud. Then I became a good listener, as I could not say any comment. I didn't feel bother as I also didn't want to talk something unimportant.  
  
Something inside me said that I envied that young lad. He had someone who loved him to the content of her heart. He could feel mother's love clearly. I was someone without any memory of family. I couldn't stop to think about how my mother was.  
  
But deep down in my heart, I could feel no love for me. Why? Who was I? There should be a tender love of mother in my past, shouldn't it? But why I could not even sense any sign about love in my lost past?  
  
I drowned in the curiosity and forlorn ocean. I didn't know the path of way out. My life was like fragments of puzzle, which should be collected and weaved into one. And my feeling was like a maze with temptation ways. Many paths were limited, no other way to go, but turned around. It had one only exit, which could be reached with pain and suffer. Would I find the answer of these enigma waves? Could I?  
  
I felt a warm hand to bring me back from my little world. She saw my grim face and stared on me. " Do you feel fine? Should you go to sleep? "  
  
I shook my head. I hated to sleep. It brought me to the groundless darkness of void. The vague nightmare echoed inside my mind until I woke up, panting.  
  
I stood up and took the dishes to kitchen. " Haru..?" She asked with grief.  
  
" I'm fine." I tried to assure her with blank face. She was in attempt to believe in my word. She soon finished her meal and walked to kitchen.  
  
Before I knew, the golden sun sunk on the western distant sky. The lamp streets were lightened to wane the road. The city's clock pointed at five. The student had gone from their school. Shiori occasionally went out and took a look. She was waiting for him. How wonderful to have someone who waited you always.  
  
Then I saw her waving hand from the shop. But then the noisy sound was heard. It became nearer to the shop as time passed. Soon the shop was crowd. Too crowd. The girls roamed the poor crimson head lad. He still smiled weakly and tried to excuse himself.  
  
* So it is what the lady tries to say. *  
  
How sad with a life like that. People tailed you all over the place like the loyal dogs and asked for attention. They admired him just like an idol. They watched everything you did. Just a small mistake would become a cruel rumor for days. If someone that wasn't popular made a bigger mistake, people would not even care to put their attention. If someone wished to be popular, s/he must pity he/r self.  
  
I felt pity for Shiori. She had waited her son to go home, but she even hardly met her child, who was surrounded by girls that fell in love with him. She waited there patiently until Shuiichi made his way to the shop with her warm motherly smile.  
  
" Okaasan, I'm home. " He greeted tiredly. His fans were wandering around the flower shop.  
  
I disliked a hectic situation, thus I tried to make an excuse to enter the main room. But I had no heart to leave Shiori in busy condition. The flaming hair passed through my face.  
  
" Haru, will you help mother for a while? I'll come down later. " He asked with jade expression. I had no choice besides to stay there with flooding noisy girls. If I never met Shiori, surely I would hate women.  
  
I nodded lazily. He giggled a bit for my respond. " Too noisy, eh? " I glared half-heartedly and walked to help the poor florist. And I was going to regret it soon.  
  
" OH MY GOD!! Such a cute child! Shiori-san, who is he?! " I put my both hands on my ears. I need to cover their loud scream as their voice deafened me. Why should they scream?! They could say it softer! I wondered how he could survive like this at his named school.  
  
" He's my nephew. He just moved here yesterday. "  
  
What a lie..But it was not possible to say that I was stranger that accidentally lived with them, right? As usual, I kept myself quiet.  
  
" He isn't similar to Minamino-kun..What is your name? " Now they surrounded me with stream of question. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
" Haru.." I just hoped I could reverse the time. I should rest on my room before. They giggled and chatted like thousands echoes of bells in my head. Then they didn't stop and stormed me with questions. I hated to answer, as I didn't know the answer.  
  
" Where did you live before? "  
  
" How old are you? "  
  
" What is your favorite color? "  
  
" How is your relation to Minamino-kun? "  
  
" Do you help Shiori-san as a worker? "  
  
....and bla bla bla..  
  
Luckily the redhead came out to the shop. My head was dizzy like a buzzing bee in my brain. I ran with incredible speed toward him and took his hand. He looked confused with my sudden move. I clapped my hand on his and walked quickly to the house.  
  
" Your turn! " I said loudly. Then without any second glance, I closed the door, which became a limit between store and house. I buried my pounding head in my hands. The voice was more vague in here. I tried to clear my mind and climbed up the stairs.  
  
* I just need rest for my unlucky day. I wished I never had to do this AGAIN. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ha."  
  
I turned my head back. I knew this vague voice, but whose? I looked around. There was only unlimited darkness. I hated this. I had to go from here. Then I could feel a flash of light. I squinted a bit as it hurt my eyes.  
  
" Haru, it's 7 p.m. already. Do you want to skip your dinner? "  
  
I gazed on the angelic face with silky fiery hair. With some endeavor, I managed to sit on the bed.  
  
" You fell asleep. You must be tired of working all day. Thank you, Haru. " His smile made me felt refresh a bit.  
  
" No, I'm tired of your girls. " I looked startled to remind the past hours. He seemed to understand. " I'm sorry to bring you in this. I don't know that they would act like that. "  
  
" And you make a wrong predicament. " With single hand, I stood up from bed and went to the wooden door. " Do you come down or not? " He stunned for a while and laughed softly.  
  
" You're also famous, my 'cousin'. " He played a joke. I ignored his joke and smirked. " I weren't you, I would not act that nice with them. "  
  
I turned my back to him and stared at the chestnut gate of my room when he said solemnly. " But you're always nice toward my mother and me. " I felt a sudden urge to get out from my room. He stood there patiently, waiting for respond.  
  
" Because I could find you special.." I mumbled inaudibly.  
  
" Huh? I can't hear you. "  
  
I opened the door without looking back and drowned on my thought again. The footsteps were heard as I thought in icy silence. I ignored his call from my slumber room. With hands pocketed in my sapphire trousers I walked to the dining room, wishing no assistance on my way.  
  
Yay! Finished! It's long enough, see? So please review for my hard work ( hard? ^_^6) Thanks to read! I'll try to update soon! I can't post this chapter soon after it's finished. There is a rumor that viruses are wandering around on 15th and 16th of August 2003 in internet. I hate to risk any virus in my computer, so I decide to send it later. Please understand! Replay: REVIEW please!! 


	7. fragrant of memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
A/N : Took me long enough to continue this fic. The reason is..lazy! Not really ^_^6 ! There are tons of home works that should be done! ( Cruel teacher!! )Well, it is also because lately I write Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne fic. No worries! I shall update this fic soon. Finally! ^_^ I write my bio. I got seven reviews!!! Thanks to you all! I kinda miss you all and your review, also this fic!  
  
Legolas19: Thanks for your review. Though it is short, I still reallllly appreciate it.  
  
Aisha knight: Am I letting Hiei to remember his past? Actually, I don't know either. You could guess and find your answer by reading! ( with some review, if you could? ^_^ )  
  
Amethyst Bubble: Hey, don't worry about candies! You give me so much that come to no end! ( I'm buried beneath the candy mount. ) Hey, how if I play with Hiei a bit? I know he hate the shower of girls. Should I give more? * cruel writer ^_^*  
  
Menolly Harper: Yeah, It's long chapter that sucks all of my brain. I'm sorry, I don't know whether you have continued your fic or not. You know the reason up there. I don't have time to access my Internet.  
  
Aya: Read my other fics? Really? I appreciate your attempt.  
  
Hasuko: Thanks to put me in your favorite author! I'm very glad! It seemed you always read my note that full of complaint. You like Haru's name? Yeah! I'm happy!  
  
Trina: Hey, there! There is also another person who is really kind to review! Let me introduce! Trina-chan! * shaking hand * Of course they would be together. If it isn't why should I write their fic, ne? ^_^ This is H+K! You can see them being together by following this fic! Hey, why I promote my own fic here?  
  
Let's start!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Today was also the cheerful one, with chirping bird that played the melody of morning. I wondered how were my plants. I took a comb to tidy my waist length crimson hair. This human ivory skin suited my style. I couldn't hear any noise beside my mother's breath. Where was Haru?  
  
I shook my head to discard any negative thinking. He would probably take a walk of this town. I hoped he would not get lost. I chuckled. He was so short like child that was about ten years. If he got lost, probably his charm of cuteness would make someone had heart to help him. I wondered how he would act.  
  
It didn't mean he really had an image of a simply child. His expression was so mature than me. I didn't know what he had to deal in his past. And his favorite color was too odd. I thought he would prefer black and dark blue. It was the color of solitary. Maybe he was. He was hard to be near with other, even my mother.  
  
With a spade in my hand, I walked to my little paradise. When I reached my garden, I saw someone on the balcony. It wasn't that clear but I knew that the shadow form was Haru. He leaned forward, watching straight. I didn't know what he saw, but he looked interested.  
  
He lost in thought in such morning. I was just thinking what he was seeing when he suddenly decided to come inside. How long had he been there? I couldn't feel his youki in house. I also couldn't hear any sound. He wasn't a statue that could freeze in one place for long time without making any gesture. No one could do that I would say. Maybe I saw one that could surpass the theory.  
  
He turned away gracefully. He looked so angelic but also evil in same time. That would mean that he was the masterpiece of Kami-sama. Why did I blush suddenly? The blood of Youko took over me again.  
  
I started to water my plants. They glittered like stars in daylight. Watching pleasantly, I ignored the click sound of the front door. But then I realized that someone was stunned with the beauty of roses in my garden. I greeted him with friendly tune like between family members.  
  
" Good morning. Are you awake by chance or by habit? "  
  
" It depends to your assumption. " I smiled him back. He mostly said strange answer. That made him so gorgeous also, I thought. He smiled me back. Was my smile that affecting? He looked handsome too.  
  
I thought he was so curious with my gardening hobby. He asked about roses too. I wondered why they could attract him. He suddenly brought himself quiet and put his hand on his temple. He was looked in pain. Did he remember anything?  
  
I shook him. I was so afraid that he would get unconscious here. He replied me that he was fine. I knew he lied but I didn't ask. It was useless to distract such an answer from him. I sighed as the sign of resignation.  
  
" I should get prepare to school. Do you want to have a walk? "  
  
He shook his head with some consideration. I tried to invite him back to the house but he refused. I thought he needed some tranquility for a while. Then I left him outside the house. He looked appreciate my understanding, that was a relief. But then he put his guard to its peak. Was there something that made him worried?  
  
But still I left him in the cold morning.  
  
" Mother, Haru, I'm going! " I waved to them before ran to the station, chasing the bus. I could see students were also in rush. Actually, I could easily arrive at my school with Youko form, but then I wasn't Shuiichi. I would like to keep my status as half human.  
  
Nothing was really interesting today. My locker was full of love letters with multicolor of envelopes. I spent my break time alone on the roof. Girls were roaming to ask me out. Teachers gave homework that seemed would not finished.  
  
I tried to make an excuse to go home soon to help my mother business, but failed. I even never enjoyed the yellowish golden horizon during the evening genuinely. The silhouette danced with shimmering ray of streetlight.  
  
Girls were tailing me home, made me felt in exhaust. I wondered if there was someone who would like to be popular. This kind of thought recently popped out of my mind.  
  
From far I could see my mother beckoning. I replied her by waving her back. Then I saw him holding lilies. Somehow he looked very contrast. He was as if painted black while the white lilies purified the surroundings.  
  
He gazed on ladies and me. I tiredly greeted Shiori and asked for his assistance for my mother. He looked annoyed. Maybe I had found someone who could understand how I felt. How noisy the fans were. I giggled for his reaction. But then I was struck by death glare of ruby cat eyes. Oh, dear..  
  
When I walked inside, my ears were deafened as the girls shouted at Haru.  
  
* Poor Haru * I sweat dropped.  
  
Shiori was also a good liar. Since when did that young demon became my cousin? I didn't wait longer to greet my bedroom and changed my uniform. I washed my weary face and went down the stairs.  
  
Just from second floor I could hear the echo of girls talking and giggles. I started to feel doubt to help my mother. When I turned the knob, Haru had run toward the door and forcedly grabbed my wrist. He clapped my hand and hurriedly hid himself .  
  
" Your turn!! "  
  
* What?! You are going to sacrifice me?! Jeez! Shouldn't you help me at least? I could understand though. *  
  
But then I found him cute. Maybe you could endure the wound and pain that much, but not women? I chuckled as I heard a shutting door sound on the second floor.  
  
" Minamino-kun, how is your cousin? Is he nice? He's so cute! How old is he? Where did he live before? " I didn't know which question should go on priority. Therefore, I didn't know anything about him. I couldn't lie that much either. It was impossible to say that he was a demon that hit his head and was under healing progress.  
  
" Umm..I don't know that much about him either. We are separated when I am little. " I tried to lie without looking into their pleading eyes. I looked at mother.  
  
* Mother, help me please? * Shiori smiled in defeat.  
  
* I even couldn't help, Shuiichi. *  
  
* Why me?!!! * I sighed in vain.  
  
After a long tiring time, I could finally rest. Well, not really. It was almost time to have dinner. I walked to that black fire lad's room. I opened the door and found a little angel slept. His face was looked too innocent as a demon. But then I felt jealous. He slept in peace when I had to take care of girls. I even had not time to lie on my bed! Well, but it was the way of life I had chosen. I had to carry the consequence.  
  
I tried to wake him up. After three minutes, finally he opened his lids. I wondered what was his dream. He panted too.  
  
He sat on the bed and looked tired. " You fell asleep. You must be tired of working all day. Thank you, Haru. " He looked startled.  
  
" I'm tired of your girls. " I mourned to let girls walking me home. I felt sorry for him. Surprisingly, he jumped a bit and walked to the wooden door. Shouldn't I was the one who asked him to have dinner. Well, It did not make any difference either.  
  
Then I remembered something. Jokingly, I admitted how famous he was now for girls and I really took him as my cousin. He gave a bored glare. What a repay..  
  
He admitted his disability to be nice to all people. But I felt curious. He didn't act that cruel in front of Shiori and me. He murmured something that was inaudible. I thought he spoke that way for a reason. Without repeating his sentence, he walked down without caring to listen my call.  
  
I wondered how was it felt to work with him. Mother told me how helpful he was. Though he couldn't remember any single flower's name. He didn't look excited. He kept eating and was done while Shiori was telling about today.  
  
I thought he was retreating himself. I could understand how much he loved the solitude by himself, but it was too much even for a normal person. He cornered himself too far, where none of us could see his heart. Well, the way of Shiori's appraisal may also embarrass him. She was too umm..overacted, I could also tell. She was very happy to have another son. I wondered how many sons did she want to have?  
  
When I was just about to leave my seat to help my mother to tidy up the table, I could feel a sudden cold struck me. It was so menacing and made me shuddered slightly. I tried to scan around to find any possible danger. The tree swayed by the cold breeze. The dying leaves fell like thousands of raindrops. Completely veiled my vision of outside the window.  
  
//He is here.. //  
  
* What? *  
  
// He survived after all.//  
  
* Why I could hear things? *  
  
// Don't interfere with him. He will bring you misfortune.//  
  
* Who is there!? *  
  
Suddenly the thin branches knocked the glass window that made me lose my concentration. I stared to outside and caught two shadows leaped away on the corner of my eyes.  
  
I opened the window in rush and looked intently. With putting my alert to defend any possible danger, made my muscles intense. I jolted a bit when the slender hand touched my shoulder softly, making a defense attempt.  
  
" Shuuichi? "  
  
" Ah, I'm sorry, mother. " I relaxed my body with slight sigh. She looked at me with concern and worry. "Do not worry, I was just imagining things. " I chuckled to fake the truth behind. In a hurry, I closed the window that let the cold evil wind in. Before I could accept the moment just now, I realized that Haru was staring at me. As grace as the blowing wind, he returned to his room.  
  
I couldn't stop him from doing so and just stared his back. What kind of past he had? Could it be..those shadows had some relation with him? I shook my head, trying to dispose my thought of him.  
  
"Haru, could you hand me that scissor? "  
  
He looked around to find the scissor. His right hand held a bunch of flower. He was learning to make a wreath. His determined in doing so made him looked so cute. No wonder why mother loved to work with him.  
  
He placed the scissor to me. I was going to get it while my hand slipped a bit by the ribbon. It slashed Haru's hand. The blood drew from his hand. I mourned for my careless and instantly took his hand and licked the wound.  
  
" What are you doing? " He flustered a bit that with a quick glance he hid his embarrassment.  
  
I soon realized for my doing. " Oh, I' sorry. I'll take the first- aid. Please wait here and don't move your hand too much. " Then I left him in rush. My face was red enough if there was a mirror. My Youko habit hadn't lost it's touch. I sighed with frustration.  
  
I was just about to take the kit when I felt that cold glare again. They still hadn't gone too far. I searched for any trace and sign. Then A voice popped inside my head.  
  
* I told you not to go near to him. Don't you listen? He brings your misfortune. *  
  
" Wh...who?! " I was so relief that my mother was out. She had gone to buy food.  
  
* Find me in front of your house. *  
  
"What do you want?! " Then a gust of wind blew outside the window. With worry, I thought of something that had been forgotten.  
  
" HARU! "  
  
I leaped from living room and ran to the shop. I opened the wooden door, panting slightly. I found the men with black cloaks that covered their identity. I couldn't see their face neither their feature. Then I saw the shorter lad stood in front of them.  
  
" Haru? "  
  
I saw his expression. It was no longer the cold one like a plain snow. His eyes widen in shock. His fear was unusual. His trembled hand loosened the stems of lilies from his grasp.  
  
" Come with us, the Forbidden Child. You shouldn't be here. You don't deserve."  
  
With shaking voice with doubt, he replied and took steps backwards. " Why don't I? "  
  
Suddenly the strangers muttered each other and growled with angry tune. " What has happened here actually? " Then the man that seemed like the leader raised his hand as a sign to silence. He raised his hand upon Haru's forehead.  
  
" There should be a problem with your Third Eye. What are you doing with it after all? " Suddenly he held Haru's forehead with force.  
  
" You are my disgraceful slave and that what should last forever! What are you doing here in Ningenkai with fools?! Don't you have your pride being a demon?! "  
  
Haru seemed in pain. That stupid stranger had hurt his Jagan. I couldn't stay there anymore. I put myself between them and glared with menacing look.  
  
" Look, I don't understand what you are talking about. But I can't stand like that after seeing someone is crazy enough to hurt my cousin. " We sent the dangerous look to each other. " If you want to have a battle, please do on somewhere else. "  
  
Then I pushed him to obtain the distance between him and Haru. Haru held his aching forehead with a painful voice. I put my hand inside the flock of my crimson hair, preparing to let out my beautiful rose weapon. The black strangers left with angry voice.  
  
" I won't let him go just like that after he gives me a shame. And remember, you half demon. I don't care how you could get here, but I'll take my revenge. You're too weak as a human. You also are so low to give up your life as prideful demon. Just wait for your death."  
  
Then with a quick blowing wind, they were also gone. Leaping on the roof, they escaped like thieves. I sighed gently. There was something that was more important. I turned back to see him gone from my view. He was gone like a mist, just when I didn't realize his depart.  
  
" Haru? "  
  
I looked around to find nothing. There were some ki scattered around the area. It was his sign of his presence. I followed his ki. What did make him to run away?  
  
He ran to forest direction. I was hardly to catch up with him. His incredible speed led him to the dangerous place. Why should I care? I didn't know. Something inside me told me to go after him. My feet were obsessed to rest. With pearl of sweat fell from my moist face, I thought about this strange feeling.  
  
His image sometimes took my glimpse. Like this morning, he was so fascinating by his own way. Some knives of pain hurt my heart secretly. I saw the golden horizon. It was almost evening. I had to find him. Without running longer, I found him on the riverbank. He squatted facing the clear water flow.  
  
" Haru? "  
  
" Don't come near. " His voice was too cold and....distant.  
  
" We should go home.." I took another step and asked with concern.  
  
" I SAID 'DON'T COME NEAR'!! " He turned his face on me. His forehead glowed with glimmering green light. His eyes winced because of the pain. He immersed his hand under the river water and put his wet hand on his forehead.  
  
I could feel the intense air around him. He emitted the incredible heat inside his body. His power had awakened. With a shrill cried, suddenly his ki dropped with high speed. He collapsed beside the river. I tried to reach him before he plunged himself under the water. His body wasn't hot but he sweated so much. With a vague mumble, I tried to listen carefully.  
  
" Yu..na "  
  
" Yuna? " I blinked curiously. Was he remembering things?  
  
Finished! Took me long enough to finish this chapter. Hey, I don't mean to write Yukina as Yuna. He mumbles too low that the 'ki' s letter is lost somewhere. Hahaha. Sorry, I may update late as I write another story. For YYH, I tried to concentrate on finishing this story first. ( Because I got writer block on the other story. Ugh..) For the readers who wait my other story, I'm sorry. I will try to continue all of this. REVIEW PLEASE! I miss you all! 


	8. secret of amaranth

Disclaimer: I'll be a guide to chapter one!  
  
A/N : The review gets less. Well, no worries. Thanks to everyone who review me! I love you all! ^_^ I just got another idea for YYH but I couldn't write it since there are so many stories that haven't done!!! AGGHHHHH!! Sob...sob..I wanna to write that story. Maybe I should end this story soon. But it means I have to update sooner! AGHH!!  
  
Special Thanks for last chapter:  
  
Amethyst Bubble: Thanks for your review and candies! Munch...munch..I have gone to the dentist thirty three times for this month! (^_^ It's a joke! Don't take it seriously! )  
  
Bejiita-san : Thanks for your compliment. I'll try to make better grammar!  
  
Temptress Nagisa: Hello there! Thanks for your review! I'll try to update soon!  
  
Hiei is mine forever: Wow, you have a great name. I wonder if I could have one too. Just joking ^^ I like my own name. Thanks for your review!  
  
Here we go! Like Usual, by Irisgem!  
  
The moonlight refracted through the crystal window dimly. I glanced at the pretty ivory moon that hung in the misty somber sky. I didn't make any effort to move from the white sheet. The trees creaked by the cold harsh wind. Nothing filled this emptiness of darkness void but the nature voice.  
  
My bloody eyes moved and watched the crimson silky hair that reflected the beauty of enigma vague rays. I lingered to see the whole of him. His deity beauty could impress even the goddess. But due to my ability, he never smiled to the content of his heart. Still his sad face impaled everyone who had seen it.  
  
I sat solemnly on my slumber with him at the side of the soft bed. He stayed vigil when I was unconscious. But his jaded eyes defeated him and took him into the deep dream before I woke up.  
  
Something pulled me away from seeing such a beauty in front of my eyes. Something that distracted me away was somehow so familiar for me yet seemed so far. The pain still struck and stabbed my numb brain.  
  
// Yukina..Whose name is this? Who is she to me?//  
  
Suddenly I could feel a rising youki and felt a change of air. I got alert before I knew the source of this sudden event.  
  
" Haru, you finally wake up.." His jaded gentle voice echoed inside the room. He brushed his long hair with one single hand. He was still fascinating even with the tangled hair in front of his angelic face.  
  
The tense of the atmosphere melted into the soft one. I relaxed myself as he tried to sit up on the chair. He stared me long enough to make me blush like the sunset. He smiled purely with blank expression in it. His composure was concealing something inside him. Maybe he bottled up everything within himself.  
  
" Do you finally remember something? "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Before you were knocked to unconscious, you said one name."  
  
" ......"  
  
" Yuna. "  
  
" HUHH? "  
  
" What? " He queried with glinting emeralds.  
  
" I don't know about Yuna. Maybe you misheard it. "  
  
" It's all I could catch. Maybe you and her hold some affinity. " He shrugged and snorted lazily. Gracefully he gained his strength to sit properly. He chucked the conversation at there and glanced the blue-black sky.  
  
" So what you could remember? " He asked worriedly. There was something inside his voice that I could understand what had happened to him.  
  
" Nothing. I just could remember that name without regain any possible information about her. "  
  
" Oh..." His face were lowered as I couldn't see anything nor read his face to acknowledge a little bit about his feeling.  
  
" Are you hungry? I'll make you something simple. "  
  
" But it's midnight and...." I spurned his offer before he stood up from his chair.  
  
" Don't worry. I won't make such noise. I'll make the easy one. Mother has gone to sleep that isn't better to bother her sleep. " He smiled sincerely through his shoulder and closed the door behind him in front of my face.  
  
I sighed in defeat. It was how he always acted. His mother always worried with his kindness and his politeness. He was holding something in secret. Sometimes it was better to keep something unknown. Maybe it was better to keep like this for a while. This happiness might shatter with one wrong action. And I didn't want to be the one who brought such a holocaust for this family that saved me from death.  
  
I thought it was nice to be very kind like him, but something inside me opposed myself. There was a feeling to deny this kindness. I really wondered how was my past, but something mostly blocked the way of memories.  
  
I leapt down from my slumber to trail that adolescent red head. Tiptoeing carefully, I let myself across Shiori's room to the kitchen. When I was just about to open the kitchen door wider, I saw a flashing image with silvery wind before my eyes.  
  
He turned his head and stared me with sudden shock. I was too stunned to react. He lowered his head; his ruby hair hid his emerald eyes from sight.  
  
" So you have seen him. " He spoke gently like a whispering winter wind. His voice was almost inaudible and sang dryly in my ears.  
  
" Is this the secret that you have concealed for span of your life with Shiori-san? "  
  
His eyes glinted with golden flash with the movement of emerald orbs. He chuckled slyly. " I have no choice. I just couldn't leave her here all alone. She will faint if she acknowledges the true identity of me. I have told you, haven't I? I am also not totally human being. "  
  
" So that's the reason why those strangers called you like that. " I replied carefully, not to mention any offending of his feeling.  
  
He lifted his head and stared at the ceiling long enough. Reluctantly he answered the long waiting question. " Yes." The shrill sound of boiling kettle broke the silence. Hurriedly he turned it off and lifted it from hot stove. Pouring the water into the porcelain teacup, he continued his sentence.  
  
" I'm not really her son. I steal the soul of Shuuichi for my own sake. " He faltered as the shaking kettle spilled the water on the table. Somehow my palm rested soundlessly on his lonely trembled hand.  
  
" Occasionally maybe it is the best for her. The sincere Shuuchi may not that loyal and comforting for her if he isn't you. Just think on the positive sight. She is proud of you. Isn't that enough? "  
  
" How could she be proud of such a demon? I just try to return her kindness all this time."  
  
I left him and sat on the chair on the other side of him. He put a plate full of pancakes and pouring some sweet honey on top of them. He pulled out the chair when I took a fork to eat. I glanced at him while I was putting the piece of pancakes inside my mouth. He smiled and took a sip of the tawny tea.  
  
" You're not quite right with your age as a teen. "  
  
He kept his eyes closed, enjoying every sip of his tea. " What do you mean? "  
  
" You act too mature, Shiori-san also said the same thing this morning to me. " I replied him. Perhaps I was a bit doubt for telling the point of view of Shiori about him. He frowned with curiosity.  
  
" Were you talking with Shiori that often? "  
  
" Yes. She always puts some conversation every morning. "  
  
He smiled with happiness with a bit jealousy in it. " I can't speak that much with her. My heart hurt to see her often. I always remember the sin I have committed. So I...."  
  
He stopped and his mind seemed flying to the other place, leaving his body here. I sighed by looking his somber eyes.  
  
" You never know what she thinks about you. " I felt I had to put his useless agony to the end, though I felt lazy to do so.  
  
" Huh? " He snapped out his mind and put his attention on me.  
  
" Do you think what kind of conversation that lady has put all time? "  
  
" Flower and shop? " He answered innocently.  
  
I stared at him hopelessly. He smiled wide and sweat dropped foolishly. I snorted and gave him a signal to follow. I walked slowly, without any sound on the wooden floor. He trailed behind with innocent eyes. How could he become insensitive for something that was very clear?  
  
His fear had concealed the truth behind the mist of doubt. I glanced and he looked questioningly. When we were in the shop, the place where thousands of flowers rested, I foraged for something beauty and also tried to remember the lessons of Shiori.  
  
Carefully I picked single globe amaranth, which stained with crimson color. I rested it on his palm. " If I am not wrong with the meaning of it, this is how she feels about you all time."  
  
" A globe amaranth? "  
  
He stared long enough and tears trickled from his face. He wiped it fast with the sleeve of his cloth. " I just never know the real feeling when I get scared with her rejection. But then...."  
  
"With the same flower it also has the other meaning for you, right? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
I returned and planned to continue eating my pancakes. He stood there quietly. Maybe he needed time to be alone for a while. I glanced at him for a while before I closed the shop door behind him.  
  
I smiled slyly as I remembered the meaning of that flower. Thankfully I could remember it right or everything will be messed. Sometimes flower could speak more than we could. That was how Shiori taught me, though I didn't believe her words until now.  
  
I just tried to show her feeling without using any affection word to her dear son. I couldn't speak something sweet like that. I just couldn't. Maybe that was how I was once.  
  
* With the same flower it also has the other meaning for you, right? *  
  
* Yes. *  
  
// A globe amaranth meant unfading love, while mere amaranth meant immortality. That was how to subscribe those mother and son. Maybe it was something called miracle.//  
  
I sighed watching such a scene. I was actually ill for seeing that affection. I wondered how I was acting in front of my family.  
  
// If I had one.. //  
  
Why that kind of thought appeared inside my head? Shouldn't every one have family? I shuddered and finished my dinner quickly to dismiss my screwed mind. Throwing myself on bed, my mind wandered again.  
  
Who were Yukina and those strangers, who wore black cloaks and wandered aimlessly in this small town? They appeared in coincidence on the same time. I touched the crystal window with mist cold air to blurry the view.  
  
Could it be that something that held me of revival of memories was myself? Somewhere inside me was trembled for the truth, but then I lost one part of me by forgetting the past. It meant cruelty to run from something for your own sake.  
  
Maybe we were all the same like the gentle beauty moon. It revealed the beauty in front of everyone while it hid something behind in the darkness and far. Something that may the worse part of it but also contained the beauty of despair. Like a miracle we survived with secret for ourselves.  
  
Somehow that kind of thought hurt so much but nothing could be done. Twin tears fell helplessly for something I didn't realize. I watched them crystallized on my palm and glinting with shimmering light of red. Why tears could be so pretty on their ways?  
  
Such a feeling was sickening enough for me to scar my pride. I left the crystallized bloody stone inside my pocket and returned to my slumber to greet another unknown day. Yes, the new day with uncertain. Wishing for better day, then what was the best? There were so many questions as I didn't know about myself. That was why I should know about myself.  
  
// Because no one knows you if you even don't know about yourself. Like no one could remember your name when you never said your name.//  
  
I felt curious though for Shiori-san. She was never doubt of me who didn't have any identity. She was the happiest woman in this world for not caring something like that. Even about her son, she never tried cornering her son to obtain the truth. Was a mother always like that?  
  
I stared the floor beneath me where Shiori was sleeping below it. I sighed deeply before I collapsed on my own bed. Watching the black flickered silhouette crawled the wall, my jaded mind protested for sleep.  
  
// Wishing tomorrow we would be able to reveal the darkest side of the queen of night sky innocently //  
  
// So please don't let any ink of fear inside our courage.//  
  
// Gently let the wind guide to the peace and serenity.//  
  
// Then I'll pray for another day. //  
  
// And maybe for you who also stared at the same moon.//  
  
Hehe..there are not much connection with the poem below with the story. I just like to make it. The story inside is also something I have thought about my own life. That's why maybe Hiei a bit OOC. Sorry! But it also goes the same thought for my sister. Well, for this far it still has not H X K. Sorry for the one who waits for it. It would Yaoi on the middle of story. And it almost to the conflict! But still REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
I've just got some information about flower's meaning from a site that I don't know. ( I steal it from my sister, hehe..) It's not mine. I just thought it would nice to be a reference for my fic. That's all! You may ask if you want since I can't inform the site address. ( Remember! I steal it from my older sister! Keep it a secret! )  
  
Next chapter: Yukina has appeared without knowing the truth. The gang of strangers kidnapped Shiori to distract Hiei back!! A hint of past has come. " I am no longer the one you know. "  
  
See you soon! Sorry for my bad grammar! 


	9. White Chrysanthemum:Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! See! There is nothing in my pocket!  
  
A/N: Took me long time to update! Hehe...ask my teacher to give me less works. I must make speech within a week while I must do other works! Oh God!! I only have little time. I write this at eleven to twelve at night. Sigh....I almost faint.  
  
Special Thanks for:  
  
KutieKate3188: Sorry to displease you. I'm not able to update this month. This month is a hell for me....^_^6  
  
Katarica: Hello! Which do you like? Do you want to be answered in story or should I directly mail you by e-mail?  
  
Hiei is mine forever: Umm...actually I have no meaning on my name. I just like flower and gems. That's all. But I like it either.  
  
Amethyst Bubble: Hello Ammy!!!! Long time no see. (Actually it's my fault ^_^6) I think my stock of candies are at limit. Hohoho!  
  
Menolly Harper: Hi! Sorry for make you to wait! Here is the chapter!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I liked the pure beauty of cool morning. The birds chirped at the trees. I also liked to see the streaming water like a tiny cascade from watering can. The droplets of water were shining like stars. I loved the misty morning, especially the young lad who watched over me from the second floor.  
  
I looked at him back. I knew that he had been watching for me for three hours. At first, I didn't use to be watched all time. But lately it had become a habit. I knew that he was unconsciously looking at me. Actually his gaze was in far away land. Probably he tried to remember something.  
  
I stared at him worriedly. It had been like this too long to stay outside with breeze blowing hard. I hoped he would not catch a cold. Finally he snapped out and realized that he had been staring me for century. Though we were in a distance, I could see him blush. I chuckled slyly and continued my work. I could hear his footsteps, disappearing every seconds passed.  
  
I swept my sweat from my face. I watched the garden with quite good health. // So beautiful..//  
  
I lifted my head and watched the blue sky. It had been almost half of a year since we found Haru. I still could feel being watched every time. I was sure that the strangers were still spying on Haru. Somehow, I felt that I didn't want him to leave. I would like everything to remain like this forever.  
  
My face got red again. I wondered why. It had happened lately. I cleaned the dust on my cloth and got inside house. It almost time for breakfast anyway.  
  
I entered the room and met my mother with Haru at her side. I thought that he looked more like her son than me. He always was at her side. It didn't mean I was jealous for my mother's love. I also felt relief. There was someone for my mother beside me. I can acknowledge that she wasn't alone all day.  
  
I smiled sincerely toward them. I never felt sadness anymore. Haru helped me knew how much my mother loved me, that she didn't care the real me. Somehow I can watch her without being hurt anymore.  
  
Until last year, I still felt desperate to shower my mother with happiness since I stole her true son. But now I never felt guilt. I didn't make her happy because of anxiety but love. Because I loved her, so I tried to protect her smile.  
  
Mother replied my greeting and walked to dining room. As usual, Haru just moved his head a little as a sign and trailed her. I giggled secretly and followed them.  
  
" Ara, Shuiichi. Don't you think lately the mornings are so hectic? "  
  
" Umm, maybe? "  
  
" Hn. Is that what you called 'maybe'? "  
  
It was such a pain to hear girl's shouting and giggle in such a peace morning. Usually they just got here during the evening when the school was over. Since Haru worked here, they started to come here and disturbed someone's house. It was good for mother's business but I felt tired with them.  
  
Haru also felt the same. He usually became quieter (when he was usually quiet) than usual. His face went grimace as if he would like to kill one of them. He just finished his meal slower than usual and washed his hand. I came outside first to greet the girls half-heartedly.  
  
" Minamino-kun, can you go out with me now? "  
  
" Minamino-kun, I would like to buy some flower please? "  
  
" Minamino-kun, where is your cousin?"  
  
" Minamino-kun, how is your mother?"  
  
I sighed and smiled as brief as I could. "Everything is just all right like usual. " Haru closed the door shop behind him and wore a dark blue brief gardening apron. Mother made it for him so his cloth wouldn't be dusted while he was working. I could tell that he was really bothered with all the girls.  
  
I didn't know how he got famous. When I came home with trailing girls, they would mostly ask about 'my cousin'. He was really cool I could say. He is also very solemn and quiet. The girls admitted that they liked his cute face and cold manner. He usually acted as if there was no one in his world. Accept for me and mother this far though.  
  
" Shuiichi. How nice of you to walk to school with your friend. You should go now. It's almost late. " Mother entered the shop. Her hair was braided and tied with thin pink ribbon. It was matched her brown wood hair.  
  
I knew how much Haru hated noise, so I tried to take all of fan girls to go with me to school. Shiori waved her hand gracefully while Haru just escorted us to the front door of the shop. He soon returned to the shop with leaving a glance on me for a second.  
  
I wished I could go home faster without girls coming home. I closed my eyes as I kept listening girl's talk and giggle on my way. Luckily soon there were some boys coming to my direction to take girls' attention.  
  
I took chance and left the fans with bunch of my classmates. Ignoring the grumble and whimper of girls, I ran to the school. I hoped I still had time to read my Biology book.  
  
I waved my black hair back of my ear. Perhaps my black hair got long enough to my shoulder. I couldn't say it was really soft since I never took care of it intently. I didn't think it was important either. Today the sun was so bright that the town was so dusty. Maybe I'll splash the street with cold water.  
  
( A/N: Japanese usually do it when the street is dusty. So their house won't be dirtied so much when wind blows. That's what I see from anime..Haha...)  
  
I watched the woman cut the stems and yellow dried leaves. She always worked happily. Was it so fun to take care of flowers? I helped her to show my gratitude. I also thought as a routine chore. But I could tell that the flowers were so beautiful. They were so beautiful though with a short span of life.  
  
I couldn't tell whether they were strong or weak. Some of them could grow anywhere without caring about the surroundings and season were. But some of them were also too sensitive with simple thing. Occasionally I started to think. Which kind of plant was human's living?  
  
I was so deep with my own thought that I didn't aware with a certain ki near the shop. I was splashing the water to the street when suddenly Shiori- san shouted at me.  
  
" Haru, watch your front!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
I lifted my head that I ended staring the same ruby eyes like mine. The little Japanese girl wore a blue-sky kimono that fitted her so much with her pretty face. She was soaked with sparkling water. I thought she was going to be angry. But she just stared her cloth and smiled.  
  
" Uhh....I'm sorry, miss. " I didn't know why. When I was with her, I went gentle. I also went so stern. Something inside raised such a feeling. I could feel the difference about her among the girls. Her sincere smile appealed me so much. Somehow I could feel a certain strange bond.  
  
I shook my head. It wasn't possible. I just met her one or two minutes ago. Shiori went toward us and bowed to the little girl. I suddenly realized that she had an ice youki from her body. She was also a demon though the power was too weak.  
  
" I'm okay. I won't get cold just because of this. " She smiled and asked Shiori-san to stop apologizing. " Anyway, I would like to buy some white daisy if you don't mind. "  
  
" Ah, wait a minute. Haru, could you give me daisies at your left side? "  
  
I was staring the girl before I turned my back on them to take some fresh daisies. I could feel that the little girl also watched every movement that I made. I felt uneasy but also felt certain warmth. I offered the beauty of flowers on her soft ivory hand.  
  
" Thank you. How much is it? "  
  
Shiori shook her head a bit. "You don't have to pay. Just take them for apologizing our rudeness. "  
  
" But..."  
  
" By the way, would you like to come for a little if you have time? I'll dry your cloth. "  
  
" Thank you. I love you offer if I don't bother you. "  
  
" No, not at all. Oh, where is my manner? My name is Minamino Shiori. You can call me Shiori. And he is...uhhh...."  
  
" Just call Haru. " I simply answered without looking at her. I tidied the shop before we closed the shop for a while. We usually closed for lunch though it was a bit earlier. Somehow her eyes were distracting some vague image in my head.  
  
I wasn't certain what had happened lately. I never remembered anything yet since the trespassing of some strangers. I still could feel their youki even this second. They never gave up and spied this house and Shuiichi's school. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I jolted a bit and made a careful defense.  
  
" I'm sorry to disturb you. But I would like to talk with you. Would you please also come with us? I know it is so rude to ask someone who you just meet, but..." Her voice faltered. My heart tickled a bit. I hated to see her sad face.  
  
" I understand. Would you go inside? I'll catch up later. "  
  
Her feminine face went bright. She looked even more beautiful. We looked so different but why I still felt some similarity between us? Where did kind of that thought come from?  
  
I washed my hand and entered the house. She was sitting on sofa while Shiori-san was nowhere to be found. I tried to look for her but ended as a vain attempt. She seemed knowing what I had inside my mind. She replied with the soft melody voice.  
  
" The lady goes with my kimono to dry it." I soon realized that she was wearing a different cloth. The dress was fit to her size. I thought that the dress was Shiori's when she was little.  
  
" Oh...." I walked to the kitchen and took three porcelain cups with blue tiny flowers as the glasses' ornament. Actually I preferred Chocolate to tea. But tea was easier to be deserved. Soon the sweet smell of tea filled the room. I brought the cups with tray and placed one by one on the table in front of the aquamarine head.  
  
" Thank you. " She smiled with please. I sat awkwardly in front of her and pretended drinking my tea. She had been staring me long enough that I became quite uneasy.  
  
" Do you want to ask something? "  
  
" Ehh?" Suddenly she snapped out and blushed. " Sorry. I just thought that.."  
  
I remained silence as if I demanded for answer. " You....you looked like my lost brother."  
  
I choked a bit and watched her crimson eyes. She giggled sadly. " I'm sorry. Maybe you aren't him. I'm also uncertain about my brother's look anyway. We are separated soon after we are given birth."  
  
She tried to mask her anxiety and spoke cheerfully. " What is your full name? "  
  
I gazed on my tea. I just felt trust for her. Maybe I could tell her.  
  
" Haru. That is what Shiori-san and her son call me. I don't remember my own name. I lost my memories half a year ago. When I woke up, I was in this house. That's all I know. " I stayed quiet and continued.  
  
" But I think I remember a name. "  
  
" Yes? If I know then I could help you to find him/her. "  
  
" Her name is Yu..."  
  
Suddenly Shiori-san interrupted us with her coming. I left my seat to help her since she lifted too much cloth like bed sheets. I went up the stairs and left them in a room where usually Shiori-san ironed the cloth. Shiori accompanied the girl, who was looked so desperate about something.  
  
When I went down, the little girl was talking happily. She realized my footsteps and greeted. Shiori stood up and faced me. "Haru, would you mind to talk with her for a while? I have to dry her cloth. "  
  
I nodded simply as a clear answer. Shiori left the room with us alone. Somehow I felt peace toward her. " Oh by the way....I haven't introduced myself. My name is Yukina. "  
  
My eyes widen with her sudden statement. Her name was so familiar yet we didn't know each other. She must be the one who held the key of my past. But the chilling fear crawled to my spine. Now I was fear of the truth. I knew her somewhere. I had found the piece of forgotten memories. Yet I didn't know what to do next with it.  
  
I stared her blood eyes. She didn't seem really know me. I wondered what had happened here. Suddenly I couldn't feel Shiori's presence at all. I stood abruptly to make sure the things were fine. Yukina blinked for my interruption. I bowed a bit, apologizing and left her for a moment.  
  
Shiori was nowhere to be found. All I could find was Yukina's kimono waved gracefully with the breeze. A hint of youki appeared. It seemed that it was left by some reason. Perhaps those strangers started to move and kidnapped her to bait me. Though it was just a trap, I couldn't chuck Shiori-san who was really important to him.  
  
I slapped my head. Since when did he fill my mind entirely? He made me almost forgot to find my true identity. Somehow when he was around, my heart became aches and beat very fast. It was so painfully yet comforting at once.  
  
I leapt from trees to trees, trying not to distract anyone's attention. They would perhaps just saw me as a shadow. I hoped I could save Shiori-san before the night came forward. Shuiichi would go worry and do something foolishly. I just felt responsible for everything. If only I wasn't leaving with them, they would still leave at peace. Was I cursed since my birth to be chased by someone that I couldn't remember anymore?  
  
Soon I rushed to the sea of green forest. I took the ward on my forehead. The fox demon told me that it concealed Jagan, the third eye, which I didn't remember how I gained it. I could sense a bunch of demon and...Shiori's presence!  
  
I unsheathed my katana that I took on my way outside the house. The red hair hid it in order not to be found by someone else. It would be a big problem for thing like that to be found in Human's world. I gripped the hilt of shining katana under the golden sunset light. I took a glance toward the sky. The time was limited. I must hurry.  
  
As I could feel those strangers' ki, they were also able to scan my visit. I could see Shiori's body tied to a tree tightly. They blocked the way and prepared for battle. There were six when I had to fight alone.  
  
I just felt that I always worked alone. Little by little the fragment gathered and weaved together. But it was not the right time to know my own self. I had been harming an innocence woman for my own business in past. I felt sorry for her to be involved in this matter. I had to return soon. I would like to ask Yukina more questions. So....  
  
Suddenly I felt the pressure was changing. It got tense with stronger youkai came across. He smirked evilly and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
  
" You have come, Hiei, the Forbidden Child."  
  
" What are you talking about? " I growled as he went beside Shiori and lifted her pale face harshly. The sudden move made Shiori-san to wake and realize what had happened here.  
  
" Haru, what happen? Why am I here? " She went curious and glanced at her surroundings. Fear was shown perfectly on her face. I couldn't let her to be hurt.  
  
" Haru? What a sweet name for you, Hiei. Too sweet. " I glared at the leader of the gang. I could feel abhor inside myself for him.  
  
* I'm sorry, Shiori-san. Please wait.*  
  
I stared her and she nodded as the sign that she understood. I returned my gaze on the strongest youkai. He was almost three times bigger than me and his body was built with muscles.  
  
I tried to think about the method of survival when he moved forward without any sign to fight. I tried to keep our space. I lost my memories that I also forgot about my ability in battle. Somehow this atmosphere was so familiar as if I was developed in war condition.  
  
" You are a traitor if you fight against me. And I have no other option beside to kill you. "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Half past year ago, our gangs were dismissed as we have to survive from the failure of our mission. You are also gone and found nowhere. Until at last my men find you at a flower shop with no memories. "  
  
" How do you know? Who are you?! " I stared menacingly. He laughed cruelly and looked me down. I felt humiliated, but patient for answer.  
  
" You once one of my lowest men. Now you are also a coward. "  
  
" I'm not. " I retorted keeping my dignity.  
  
" You want to know why you can lose your memories when you just hit the pots? "  
  
" It doesn't matter. Just set her free and never bother me again. I don't know who you're, so why should you bother? "  
  
" I need you as my men. You're strong but I couldn't give you such an honor since you're the Forbidden Child. Don't you feel debt for us to raise you? Even your tribe desired to destroy you."  
  
"......My tribe?"  
  
" Oh, you son of bitch. Should I make a biography book for you? Ok, since you're so desperate. I'll recover your memories on one condition. "  
  
" What? " Actually I felt angry. How dare of him to make condition with me.  
  
" The culprit of your lost memories is its doing." He pointed my forehead. I was struck with lethal of confusion that I didn't aware about our proximity. The Jagan glowed shimmering bright green. It was probably accessing some power and retrieved its power for some reason.  
  
" It consume your inner power and seal your memories away. It protects you from your forlorn past."  
  
" Why should it do that? "  
  
" You want to know? "  
  
" I...." He didn't give me more time to finish my sentence. He abruptly gripped my forehead and wielded the power to assault Jagan. The pain struck me like high electricity hit me. I barely saw Shiori-san before the darkness consumed me.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I was running from my school with enormous weight of burden in my heart. I had really bad feeling that worsened with flowing sand of time. The fragile hand couldn't stop the time. I ran too fast that non of the fan girls could chase me. I panted uncontrollable. My eyes widen, as I couldn't feel Haru's ki in front of the house. It left some trace but it was very weak. I also couldn't find Shiori.  
  
I ran to the forest at the outskirt of the town. Wishing to return the peace, I prayed silently toward the golden sunset for their safety. Without caring the pain of out of breath, I didn't stop running.  
  
* * * * * With a quick glance on the corner of my eyes, I saw Mother. She was tied to a tree and guarded by three persons. They were the ones that came to our house half years ago. I hid myself to scan the situation and made quick with determine plan.  
  
It didn't take me long to see the condition. It was worse that I thought. I saw the bigger man that supposed to be the leader held Haru's forehead. He laughed evilly and looked to my direction. He had acknowledged of my presence.  
  
" Since when are you here? " He smirked and waited patiently. Perhaps he waited for me to show myself. I didn't see a reason for hiding since he had known my presence.  
  
" I want you to set them free. " I glared with calm manner. He stared me dully.  
  
" I only can free the lady. She looked so terrified and nothing more than a nuisance. "  
  
" If you don't set them free, I guarantee your life. "  
  
" Oh watch your mouth, you Youko. How shame of you with that human body. You disgrace demon's race." He rose out his big axe and pointed it to my face. I concealed my hand inside my crimson silky hair, preparing my beauty rose. He insulted my pride as Youko. My eyes flashed golden and glared menacingly.  
  
" Shuiichi? " Mother looked at me with worry. I realized that I couldn't fight here. Mother would know my identity, my lies to be her wonderful son. My mind messed with options. I wanted to keep it secret, which meant I had to leave Haru here. But he had become the member of our family. But....I stared hopelessly at my mother.  
  
" I understand. You could choose anything you like. No matter who you're, you still my beloved son, who is given birth from my blood. "  
  
I stunned as if the time freeze for long time. " I know you're different. But I don't need to know. I don't want to push you. If you love me then I don't need truth. But why don't you trust me? Why you never tell me the real you? " She smiled weakly but warm. My eyes welled with happiness, confuse and joy tears.  
  
" Well...well..what a useless human feeling. It is so weak and disgusted me so much. " He gazed at my mother with dirty look. I didn't feel fear anymore and took out my rose.  
  
" Come. "  
  
" You don't have to command me. "  
  
I assaulted him from long distance with my beautiful still powerful and dangerous Rose Whip. The cling harsh sound deafened my ears. The glinting shine like star blinded me for a second. I couldn't believe my emerald eyes.  
  
" Would you stop all of this silly thing? "  
  
Haru shielded him with his katana. He blocked my attack easily with lightning speed. I took steps backward to my mother's side.  
  
" Haru? "  
  
He stared me coldly with the crimson ones. Though they were red I could see the flash of cerulean orbs.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry....you half human. He is no longer the one you know. He is too damn to be surrounded with your foolish kind heart. " The leader said it with harsh words. I couldn't accept that I prepared for another offence.  
  
" Stop it. " He rose his sword and made a protect form.  
  
" Haru? Why? Don't you want to return? " I looked at him with agony.  
  
" You're Youko Kurama, aren't you? You're so famous in Makai. I couldn't believe that you come to human's life. " He said solemnly.  
  
" That's not my point!" I retorted angrily. He changed. He changed and my heart throbbed painful. My mother also watched him pleadingly. He lowered his head and spoke lowly.  
  
He lifted his head and turned to the bigger demon than him. " Stop it, Yagi. You lay a single of your hand on them, I'll make sure to chase you on three worlds to find you and make your death in marvelous and miserable. "  
  
" How dare you to threaten me?! How high do you think of yourself, Forbidden Child?!"  
  
My eyes widen with the reality about Haru's past. What kind of ordeal he had come through. I now realized why he acted so coldly along this time. He didn't even provoke. He seemed used to be mocked like that. He was so strong to counter such a painful life without love and kindness. He lived on the worst fate out of everyone.  
  
" You know that I could end your life any time. So shut your mouth. "  
  
" Haru, I...."  
  
" Please stop." He looked at me with sadness that soon replaced with dull ruby color.  
  
" I'm Hiei. Haru never exist. Never ever. That's why...take Shiori and leave. "  
  
// I would never be Haru even I really want it. I never deserved such love and home. Forbidden Child wasn't allowed to possess anything beside himself, his bloody sword and unforgivable fate. I brought the sin of my parents to break the law.//  
  
* I'm sorry, Yukina to forget about you. But now I remember and will remember you forever, even if I must also have my memories. *  
  
" I thank you for everything up until now. I'll send you the beauty of sweet pea later. You must understand what it means."  
  
" NO! Why couldn't you return?!"  
  
" Because I carry sins. "  
  
" Ha....no, Hiei! Please! " I stared my mother. She struggled against the rope that tied her waist. She shouted with painful look. " Please. I want you to go home. I want you to return like in the past. Please..." Her voice went inaudible like falling snow.  
  
" We can't return the time. I'm no longer the one you know. And also I belong to Makai."  
  
With hurt and sharp pain in his eyes, he was swallowed gracefully by the darkness beyond the forest with the other shadows back to where he once belonged.  
  
// The time won't return. But is it wrong to hope?// I hugged my mother and carried her home. Her tears wet my uniform but I didn't give attention. At least she placed me to cry.  
  
Note:  
  
White daisy: Innocence  
  
Sweet Pea: Departure  
  
YAY!! It's very very long! SO please appreciate it and take it as my apology for not updating looooooong time! Review please! Lately the reviews get less! Sob sob! No offence! I got writer block lately! 


	10. Captivated heart

Disclaimer : Yeah, yeah, I know I don't have this and that.  
  
A/N : For all my reviewers, sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy!! I'm really slow at updating as if I am not writing again. A long absence. To be exact is about four months. Ups... Well, I've been busy lately. My reason is:  
  
Lots of home works, family reunion, study, courses, getting writer block, sleeping, playing game, drawing, reading fanfics, etc. hehe.. ups...I accept flame for my laziness. Not to be so harsh please?  
  
Thanks to all reviewers that suddenly the reviews increase kinda rapid. I'm very happy! I have to make a story for my school task, give me some idea please? My head is blank now. Hoho...too much to think about fanfic story, boo-hoo. Not forget to ask.  
  
What is author alert for? I don't understand what it is for.  
  
Thanks for:  
  
Killua-san : Yay! Killua-san appraised me! I'm flattered. Hehe...Hey, sorry. I don't pay much attention. I will never make a mistake again. I have checked about Godzilla's fic and yours. And I'm wrong! Gomennasai! But thanks! I realize my mistake. I love your fic, you know.  
  
Amethyst Bubble: Uhhhh..hi? It seems I'm dead once again. But I use some phoenix down and resurrected. ( too much playing Final Fantasy ^^6) Ah, KYAAA! Hiei Plushies! Thanks you!(Grab all of the plushies.)  
  
Kikira-san : Yay! My reader is crying! ( cruel person) then prepare some tissue! Hohoho! Don't worry. I know I write too much angst fic. That's why I write another YYH story with some comedy. Its title is " When Royal things is complicated " Promoted! What am I doing actually? * sigh *  
  
Hiei is mine forever : Nope. Well maybe a little. Kurama-san is just about to realize it. Hoho...I love to make everything so complicated.  
  
Childof Midnight : Wai! You also give me support? I'm really happy! Yep. I'm agree! Well, what is wicked kool? (Bunny ears appear from Irisgem's head )  
  
KutieKate3188 : If you want to burn my school, don't do it when I am there, ok? But I'll try to update sooner. Hehe...this is the sign to defeat my cruel teachers!  
  
Beautiful Dreamer1: Hello! If you ask me to update when I can, I might update another four months again. Hehe...I'm just joking actually.  
  
Well, That's all! Let's go!  
  
BY Irisgem  
  
The glinting night was furnished with a certain sanctity melody of the cold wind. The moon was half-hided behind the black mist that swallowed the ivory round lunar. The silence fell leaving the dignity of the fallen dale. The shadow of fallen leaves dawdled slowly, dancing gravely in such a sleeping time.  
  
A black silhouette darted through the lake of forest, leap from one tree to another. The forest rustled gently like a whispering shrill when he rested one of his feet on the braches. Like flying bird, he left without able to be caught. Left when he was no longer rested his wings. He never had the sojourn place like a wanderer of time and world.  
  
" Hiei."  
  
Hiei glanced back to rest his eyes one of his ex-fellows. He didn't take much time to care about his old friends. The taller demon stared him long enough that the sky was getting bored. Celestial somber sky cried and poured down the Earth, saturating the dusty ground. The deluge swept everything on its way.  
  
" Leave me alone. I've told you that I'm not joining you anymore. "  
  
" Don't you want to meet your sister? We know where she is. "  
  
" I don't need your help. But I would be elated to shut your mouth forever."  
  
The other silhouette went abruptly among the darkness of forest. Without a trace of guilty Hiei wandered in the eerie wood.  
  
********************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The benevolent morning had approached but time seemed like freezing along the night. It was raining again last night hardly. Looked like the cold winter season was coming near. The gentleness chilling air mostly consumed me slowly. I would catch a cold if I kept wandering during the dawn. Though it was an azure celestial sky the vague golden full moon was still seen, hidden by the thin mist.  
  
// It is useless..//  
  
I gave up on gardening for today. My mind was distracted and filled with guilty and anxious. If I kept persistent on doing my daily routine, perhaps my roses would be affected. When I shoved the dust on my trousers, I cast a glance on my little garden.  
  
// It has been affected after all...//  
  
Some of the flowers were dominated with sadness since they didn't want to bloom. I whispered an apology toward them before I went back to my house. I opened the knob of the door and left my slippers in front of the house. I almost surprised to see my mother in the dining room. I wasn't expected her to wake such in a morning.  
  
Her gaze was so far as the solitude blanketed her and drowned her into her little world. I stared at her worriedly. She soon snapped out from her dreamy look when I put a glass with hot tea in front of her face. I smiled when she took the glass from my grasp. She smiled back a little. I could see the tiredness in her dull eyes. I soon took out a chair in front of her and sat comfortably. I tried to commence some conversation.  
  
" Mother? "  
  
" You know..I'm used not to wake too early. But not it is different. I couldn't see his presence anymore. It has been half a year that we get so close. He is more like my child too. "  
  
" I understand..."  
  
" I speak so much with him that give me some ease. At least I'm not alone half of my day. He never speaks but he always listens. He never mutters to help me, to assist me. He doesn't demand anything though he works for us. "  
  
" Are you alone? Do you want me to accompany you? " I felt I caught some sanctity loneliness in my mother's hidden heart. She never conversed to me how she missed me, how lonely she was. That was why I couldn't get in to see her clearly cause I couldn't conceive her love.  
  
But what I couldn't expect was a complete stranger was the one to whom my mother opened her heart. She spoke to him, told him how her felt. I felt some twinge of jealousy when at the same time I felt pity and hoped for his presence right now.  
  
She shook her head gently and motherly gazed at me.  
  
" No. You should go to school after all. Maybe Haru should do the same thing. "  
  
".....But he is no longer here. " My face fell down. I didn't want to see my mother's anxious face with my real statement. But I felt a need to speak the reality that we should go on.  
  
" Yeah. You're right, Shuiichi. " She whispered like an aimless wind with her tears streaked down her pink cheek. I couldn't do much besides sat there with her and offered her some tissue paper.  
  
************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Mainamino-kun, where is your cousin? "  
  
I jolted a bit with surprise with sudden voice. I looked my friends ( mostly girls of course) that walked with me like usual. They kept saturated thousands queries on me. I smiled half-heartedly before I averted my eyes back to the bus station.  
  
" He has gone home. He has some business to attend. "  
  
" Ahhhh..." A respond of regret was echoed in my ears.  
  
" I hope he would visit soon. "  
  
I glanced to the high limitless sky before answered back. With little sounds that kept ringing in my heart, I spoke gently inaudibly. I wished the breeze would carry my words to him and brought him back to our embrace. I wished.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I didn't know what kind of wind that brought me here. I couldn't return to Makai. Something was keeping me to be here, a fervent heart in Ningenkai where all the weaklings human lived. But I could feel some bizarre bond that tied me. I couldn't cut it easily as if it was a thin single thread. The wind flurried passing my face. Suddenly I could feel a painful feeling, sharper than knives itself. I just dozed out to the half-hidden ivory moon with wandering thoughts.  
  
// Since when does this paltry warm feeling catch me? //  
  
// Well, I still have to search for my sister after all. That was a fool of me. I didn't know who she was when I met her. //  
  
I rested my palm on my forehead. All things I needed to know were obtained already. She had to be in Ningenkai. It would be easier to find her.  
  
// But if I meet her, what should I do? //  
  
I would do nothing. I couldn't do anything for her. I just could see her from far.  
  
// Things are same alike. I can only watch them from far. ..//  
  
I called back all the moment last night. I could only endanger them as long as I with them. If I took some space, they could have peaceful lives. I was forbidden to live that I couldn't guarantee the value of soul. But I knew a happy life was the thing that most people ever wanted. Deep inside everyone expected for happiness. But then who would give them happiness? I would never find out no matter how long I lived.  
  
Not far from here was Shiori's house. Maybe I could dissolve my problem and went back to Makai. Maybe I could unbind that illusion strong thread and leave.  
  
As usual Shiori took care the flowers in her little simply but pretty dainty shop. She looked pale than usual. I felt guilty for ruining her life. It would be better if we never met. But fate was never kind and unpredictable. I perched one of the elms that grew on the garden of her house. From above I could spy her without being found out.  
  
Suddenly I watched a blue haired lady at the corner of my eyes. I whispered her beautiful name in secret. She stopped by at Shiori's shop. What was she doing this time? I didn't pay much attention since I was staring my dear sibling. Yukina visited her and spoke for a while before her face fell with disappointment.  
  
When a scream was heard from inside the house, at the same time my head knocked hardly and drifted to the darkness consciousness. My eyes blurred with blood stream from my forehead. I couldn't see clearly but I knew this sign of ki. Though I knew it, I still couldn't do anything about it. I was mesmerized on those ladies that made me unalarmed. All I knew was my body grasped by a strong arm before I fell from the warm tree.  
  
**********************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was walking home alone back to my house. Taking a lot of papers that should be done in short period was heavy and made me tired easily. A lot of things happened that made me feeling somehow not well. Though I had a headache, I still stayed alarm. I lived in Ningenkai for years didn't mean I lost my sense of danger. I could feel a stare from far since I was at school. He didn't move yet and I knew he probably wasn't Haru or Hiei.  
  
I walked under the sea of fallen red burned maple leaves. It slowly danced cascading fell on the ground. The weather became so cold and deciduous tree slept in a chill season. Maybe some exercise would do well. Especially when there were no people around. People didn't come out in a killing chill wind like this.  
  
I swayed my hair back and a rose appeared. I didn't waste more time and slashed my favorite beautiful but dangerous weapon. It curved and attacked behind of a maple autumn tree. Blood dripped and my hideous stalker ran into my direction for another movement. I easily dodged and hit him hardly on his back. Soon he crashed the boulder wall and fell limped. I squatted next to him carefully, examining his status, his ki and his wounds from distance.  
  
" What do you want? " I asked menacingly with demanding tone. He gave me a coy silence that made me bored. I had to go home soon. When I stood and started to leave him, he stuttered like whisper vaguely.  
  
" You.. won't... find any one at... your home. "  
  
My emerald eyes widen with unexpected answer. He laughed dryly and stopped to breathe when I tried to question him more. Fear went through my vines. I rushed to my house to prove his word. My breath that became very heavy with some stress increased since I didn't find my mother inside the house. I gritted my lower lip and thought hard.  
  
I tried to keep my dignity and calmed my self. Stepping on the empty space, I went to the middle of the florist shop and called a little power to elicit the truth.  
  
" Please tell me. Where has my mother taken? What's happened? "  
  
Through the witness of my flowers, I saw vivid image of what was really happened. There was an unknown lady that she looked like she wanted to buy some flower. This would be hard since an outsider was involved. Human world would be in holocaust and become panic to know that demons wandered freely on their world. And I would be in a dangerous position also.  
  
But I still couldn't obtain where they were taken. I walked a little more bit to see a slipped note in my mother's accounting green book. I grabbed for it and felt a little trace of youki on it. I flipped the small square plain note to read some nasty writing. I needed extra time to ponder and decoder only a word.  
  
After five harsh minutes for my eyes, I put the paper in my dark pink school trouser and went out of my house.  
  
*************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Some light came into my head and woke me up. When I opened my lids, I didn't see a convenience situation. The blood stream had dried and healed the wound but not my headache. I tried to move my hand that suddenly I felt stuck. My hands were tied tightly to the wall with a strong rope.  
  
After I saw clearly, my feet were also chained to the cold wall. I couldn't examine about the hostage's location and enemies' place. My Jagan was warded and helpless right now. I tried to break the rope but failed in vain. I sighed with tiredness. My power couldn't be called and I was even not powerful yet to break this tight rope.  
  
I flinched as I tried to pull the rope from wall to break it. In the middle of my escape endeavor, a tapped sound was heard. It was getting closer every second. I knew the rhythm sound of it. He was one of my fellows in the gang.  
  
A young lad emerged into my vision. He stopped in front of my prison. His gray eyes were so dull, inherited from his parents and livid short hair strangled in front of his face. His height was about ten centimeters higher than me. Though he was too emaciated that seemed the breeze could blow him easily, he had a strong powerful physics and ki and very excelled in using his dainty face to find news.  
  
My ex-leader liked to use him from all of his stooges. He never believed in me since I never got along with other comrades. I loved to work by myself since the other could only slow me down. Then he put me with that weirdo on the last mission.  
  
He watched me impassively. I gave a usual glare of my flaming eyes. Then he sniggered in the darkness of the cold dump dungeon. The ringing sound echoed along the dark tunnel that connected the prison to the headquarters of the thief gang. Though we were just thieves, but we could gain a lot of treasures to built our own colossal fortress. It was built with a bad taste without having a good structure or sculpture.  
  
The key was soon unlocked. I didn't put my guard down. I was caught and endangered other people because I didn't aware of my surroundings. Secretly I still tried to break the rope. He got closer and bowed in front of me to talk in low voice. His feminine gesture matched his beautiful face but not his wicked brain. He used to fawn on ladies who fell for his beauty to his information.  
  
My mind averted at the half human half demon's delicate face. But he had the beauty of great ruby rose when the person in front of me possessed the beauty of cold azure ice. I slapped myself again to think about him again and concentrated on my growl.  
  
" What do you want, Yokie? "  
  
" Nothing. I am just visiting my old friend. "  
  
" We're not even friends. The last mission was completely a mess to work with you. "  
  
" It is caused as you don't want to work with me. "  
  
" Exactly. "  
  
His cold expression melted and spoke gently still menacingly. His hard eyes turned into the soft ones and stared me completely. I didn't change even a bit. I still glared sharply like icy knives.  
  
" You don't know how badly I try to be companied with you. "  
  
" I don't see the reason. " I retorted without seeing his eerie eyes.  
  
" ....." He went silent and got closer. At the same time, my hands were free from the loosened rope and hardly hit his head to the floor. He went unconscious soon and dozed there. I hurriedly tied off my feet and left him in the prison. I locked the door with a simply click and took my katana on the guarding post's table. I ran inaudibly to primeval headquarter.  
  
" I'm a cynic person, who don't believe on others, you daft companion. " I sniggered slyly to Yokie and left him in a dark cage.  
  
// Wait, Yukina, Shiori. I shall find you. //  
  
******************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I licked my wounded wrists when I ran along the cascading round stairs into the higher floor. To tie off my hand, I had to hurt myself. Like a silhouette within the shadow, I darted almost invisible except when the light of purified moon reflected on me. I swept the sealing ward on my forehead and scanned the dank place.  
  
// On the first floor, thirty demons of low C-class//  
  
// On the second floor, fifty demons of middle B-class. //  
  
// On the third floor, five demons of low A-class.//  
  
" Stupid. It shows evidently that the hostages are on the higher level. " I smirked and saw a hint of light. A way out of this sea of stairs was in front of my eyes. Hiding behind the wall, I covered my ki and watched the place. I wanted to decrease the percentage of encountering enemies.  
  
Some demons strayed into my direction. After looking for a chance, I unsheathed my shining metal sword and went out from the dark hidden place, assaulting them from behind.  
  
// Two fall.//  
  
I was making my own note when I heard a tap sound. I thought I knew about that sound, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. I was paralyzed without able to move my feet. I couldn't believe that I couldn't feel his youki and be found out that early. He was also stopped at his track and saw me from behind.  
  
" Ha..Haru? "  
  
**********************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The sun was drowned on the west horizon and stars started to sparkle with luminosity light. I went through the portal and jumped down to Makai. It had been a long time since my last visit. I was nearly died that I had to run away from my birth world. I didn't bother to return though I had a missing piece feeling to return.  
  
Makai altered a little bit, but it still looked grandeur. I ran along the green leaves grisly forest and turned into Youko. The memories of youko about Makai consigned me a better profit. I also needed to elude any unimportant battle that I really had to know Makai's map better.  
  
The silver chest length hair shone brightly under the dark lightning sky. I attempt to forage a certain place where my mother was taken. After taking a while, I was standing in front of an odd fortress with odd taste reluctantly. I was curious what kind of owner this fortress was. It was embellished with some strange sculpture and carves. The spires were looked so old and senile.  
  
I got in by slipping through the gate guards. Actually to kill them was quite easy but it would draw too much attention. I ran inside when they eyes were on other direction. Rushing against the wind made me harder to enter the fort. I stopped on my track when I heard chatter voice. I hid from their sight behind an austere wall. With a breakneck speed, I took their life to mitigate demise.  
  
I kept my self in clandestine night until I approached the higher floor. I could feel some ki that slowly faded away. Was there also some intruder? I stepped carefully to see a familiar form. The completely brevity of black shadow didn't gesture even a bit. With a fragile voice, I faltered to him.  
  
" Ha...Haru? "  
  
He shuddered before he turned his inclemency face on me. I felt a knot in my heart loosened to see him and solaced me. He seemed recognize me though I wore a very different form. He didn't seem alter, not from his appearance and identity, but his inner hidden feeling. But soon I sank to my disappointed to hear his harsh atrocious words with demeanor act.  
  
" What are you doing here? Do you try to kill yourself? "  
  
" They also captive my mother. Are you saying to me that I should unconcern about her and abandon her?! "  
  
" I will do it by myself. "  
  
I knew how much he sealed his heart away and built a high fortress then no one can see into him. And for that reason, I couldn't leave him like that because I knew this concealed feeling for him that couldn't let me to be away from him. It took for me half a year to admit this complicated thing. Though I will never speak of it that would only bring his uneasiness.  
  
" I don't ask you help. She is my mother so it's my business. "  
  
" I have my debt for her. "  
  
" You lie. "  
  
" What? "  
  
I remained deadly serious that he feared for it. At the same time, his face was hardened and scowled since he felt being humiliated. I had exasperated him that became my purpose to daze him some.  
  
" Are you saying that I don't tell the truth?! "  
  
" Yes. And don't raise your ki more than that. You will kill us if you do. "  
  
He was going to rebuff back when he stopped abruptly. He tried to keep his composure and shunned the eyes contact between us. It meant it was true since he looked hurt and somber to his chagrin. At least he still had feeling. Then I could fond, right?  
  
" Speaking of nonsense. I'm going. "  
  
" I said that I would save my mother, not you. "  
  
" So what do you want?! "  
  
I put my forefinger on my lips, trying to pacify that seemed work succeed. He ceased his shout completely with clamming up his mouth when he glowered at me. It was legible that he was easily provoked.  
  
" I mean that we should better go together. "  
  
" You kidding me. "  
  
" No. We have same attention. I won't slow you down and don't need your concern. That's a pact I can offer you. "  
  
" Who ever worried about you? "  
  
" We never know. "  
  
I passed him with a cordial smile and my eyes on him through my shoulder. He stood deeming something still and sighed in defeat calmly. Then he led me to the higher floor.  
  
" Remember, I won't protect you. "  
  
" Okay, okay. I don't need it anyway. "  
  
I raised my hands beside my face with closed eyes. He glared once again at me and left with a hint of curiosity. I bestowed him a benign smile, which made him flush. With a next second he bottled his emotion up behind his thick cold mask and walked the stairs.  
  
// I'm happy to see you again, whoever you are. //  
  
******************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AT LAST! Kurama-kun realized his feeling! OHOHOHOHO! What kind of writer am I? Making them realize that feeling in a long long long period. Now I should make Hiei to realize it too. Sheez, he is the hardest person to realize, isn't he? But I won't give up! HAHAHAHA!! Hey, thanks to all of you! I'll update soon! ( if I could surpass my tempt for playing and fun. ^^6) 


	11. Secret Revenge

Disclaimer: Who says that I own something? Who?! Me and I'm hung by the fans of YYH. Bwahahaha…..

A/N: Okay. Flame accepted. I have lost count how long I don't update. Any grudge will be accepted. Don't be too harsh please? I wonder if everyone has forgotten about the presence of this fic. Hehehe……Even me. By the way, there are reasons. Well, you can think that I just make an excuse. perhaps. But at least read the reason please?

Final Exam!!!! My computer crashed. My entire half plan deleted as if it was nothing! Great! And I screw up myself. I play games too much. hit myself Piles of homework burn my own school Too much surfing at internet. no flame! Everyone just loves to do it! Author block. Got me just in time. But review please? pleading eyes Actually I don't know what to write. 

Special thanks for:

Kikira-san: Yup! I'm happy to know that you like this chap. I wonder if I have to split them again in the mission. Eheh….evil grins I'm the cruel author.

Kurosaisei : Glad that you can wait longer since I really update longer than before. 6 You can scold me for that. Bwahaha…..But I will update this story sooner after the test completely over. Because there will be no longer homework and I have too much free time to enjoy myself. I will spend my time to write all of my fic to catch up the lost time before.

Beautiful  Dreamer1: Is it just me or I rarely see you update your fic lately? Hope you don't become like me. Sweat dropped. Though I don't review your story

sorry, I really don't have much time lately. I'll check on my holiday, that will soon coming. Hurray! I'm waiting for your fic! Please write more. Nope, don't be ashamed to update more than 4 months because I'm even worse. Bwahahaha….

Katyfoxdemon2: Sorry for not reading your fics lately. I will catch up on my holiday. Will be lots of things to do…..sigh….I'm sorry I couldn't update soon.

ChildofMidnight: Uhhh…..I'm sorry that I play too much. I'm really soooooooooorrrrrryyyyy. Bows…..bows…..I'll update the next chapter sooner. Maybe within 3 weeks. Sorry, I couldn't check your fic " Darkened Essence" I promise I'll read it on holiday. Pinky promise

thunderfox25: Huweee…..cool nickname! By the way, thanks for your idea. I'll try to think it of. No matter how cruel I am I couldn't torture Kurama-san too much…haaa…..because I love him! Hahahaha! Maybe that is called love is similar like hatred. . I think you can make a good story. If you post fic, tell me and I'll read, ne?

By Irisgem

The glinting astral sky was somehow invisible from this world. I averted my golden shining eyes through the window. The hollow of the darkness with no illuminating light could be distressing once you used to light. Sometimes the frightening flash lightning thundered upon the emerald forest. I could smell blood in the air.

 Makai was a hard world where you had to trust yourself but no one to survive. My platinum silky hair swayed gently as the gust of wind blew hardly through hole of the tower. I believed we were in such a height since the wind got harder.

Sometimes pair ruby pools stared at me silently. I pretended not knowing it though. The black shadow hid his presence beyond silhouette, waiting for me for a second. I was rememorizing the latest Makai's view but soon a growl echoed in the isolated tower, the wings of primeval empire. He raised his hand and firmly grabbed my slim wrist. He pulled hardly when I dazed out through the dark view.

" Do you want to spend your rest life here? "

" Uhhh….I'm sorry. It's just……it has been a long time since I see and smell the Makai. "

I smiled simply. He snorted and closed his lids. His frown showed me that he didn't please with my flimsy excuse. Hiei curtly turned his head and walked up the endless torsion stairs. I hurriedly caught up the black child. But soon my golden eyes averted to the strong rough hand that held my hand.

A furious flush crept on my cheek quietly. What an odd feeling love was. No matter how long and much I had experienced that feeling as Youko, I still felt differences of this kind of love toward him. A voice of warning that was audibly in my piercing furry ears crept into my mind.

" Come on. They must be at the crest of this place."

" Hai. "

Forcing a sigh, I straightened my head and followed my guide. I could only stare at his back. I pondered a little, thinking how high and how long we had to run for longer. This worry couldn't leave if I hadn't guaranteed my human mother's safety. I didn't notice that I almost ended up hitting Hiei's flat back when Hiei stopped abruptly at his track. His firm arm spread in front of my chest, keeping me not to run further.

The stair was finally end and there was a doorway with illuminating transcendent light. Hiei hid behind the cold gray wall with his arm held back me who was at his behind. A frown emerged on his face, making me raised my brows.

" What's the mat……? "

As quick as the wind, a hand plastered on my lips. I urged a gasp before I went silent. Crimson eyes fixed at the golden ones with a sharp look. He locked his deep bloody eyes on mine with a dangerous glare. He placed his forefinger on his lips and stepped further slowly, leaving me alone in the darkness. I raised my hand and was just going to ask what had happened, the shadow showed himself amidst the light. With a blink, the spot where he stood before was no one but a blur.

With a surprise look, I also chased Hiei and appeared myself from the behind of the wall. But within a second, I could only see the pool of red. A body tottered slowly toward the spot where I stood briefly. I shoved away and shunned it with a simple gesture. My gaze locked at the bloody scene.

Hiei stood solemnly on the crimson lake with twenty corpses around him. His hand was red, stained with the crimson liquid of the lifeless enemies that mixed along with his. My golden eyes went softer like a silky layer of aurora. I approached for him and bent a little at his eyes level.

The red eyes gleamed with confusion. With a comforting smile, I took his bloody hand carefully and licked the wound. He jerked a little and tried to pull his hand from my grasp. But I didn't allow him to do so. He kept trying to free from my hand.

 I ripped my white cloth a little and tended the wound with it. Soon the cloth was also stained by the fresh blood. Hiei just glanced a little at his wound and lifted his eyes on me. I replied his gaze with a soft smile.

" Keep your attention. You don't notice of youkais before, right? We risk our life, okay? "

I replied his half sarcasm with an absent-mindedly nod. I lived as human too long I believed. We didn't have to keep alert restless along our life span. Perhaps human didn't have to struggle to keep living as hard as in Makai, but still the same thing was human and demon secretly could stab each other from one's back. Trust was something that was rarely existed in Makai.

He averted his eyes from me to the long path. I followed his gaze. I could feel youki scattered around this floor. I believed he could also feel it. His hand strayed to his wrist where his katana sheathed around. I gazed assuring at him before he nodded and turned his face to deal with the next fight. We didn't have a lot of time to play. I gave a hidden smile as he believed me to protect his back. With that, he ran forward without doubt with me trailing him.

It had been almost an hour. I lost the track of time though since I entered Makai, the demon's world. There was no time limit as the demon had a very long life span. But it didn't go the same with human. Makai was waned with war and bloody fighting for lives, pride and freedom. At the same time, human lived mostly protecting their short lives, trying to keep peace though sometime some foolish war was held. Because their lives…….were short.

My mind wandered to Shiori when I kept alert of harm. I wondered how she was right now. All I wished was her happiness but I also knew that I might not be able to live her anymore. She would deny me being her son. Having a son of demon should be a big shame to deal with. I couldn't accuse her for doing it either. But then how should I do with this human feeling that kept bugging me……

Suddenly I heard a clink of metal sound. I glanced up and waved my hair. A hidden rose came into my possession and with a quick sharp movement; it shifted into a thorn whip. I ran straight as from the opposing sides enemies had prepared their weapons. As I whipped it, five low youkais fell at their spot with spattering blood over the wall. When I looked back through my shoulder, I could see his composure figure composed around the sea of corpses. The graveyard for demons……

He glanced at me and walked further. I didn't have time to reply his glance as he moved quite a velocity. I was walking at his side when suddenly he froze at his spot. His eyes widen but lowered to the floor. I turned worriedly at him. He didn't flinch nor listen to me. He seemed distracted to something in his thought.

" Step back. "

" Why? "

" Just do it. "

I waited for a minute. Though my pride almost got me, I moved backward and waited for his reaction. He got in front of me without speaking a single word. He lifted his eyes with his cold glare toward the utter darkness behind us. I was sure that I saw icy glint inside his fiery eyes. I didn't comment how it could occur. He whispered that I could hear evidently. I could feel a strong torrent of youki from Hiei's gaze direction.

" Yokie. "

" Yokie? "

He didn't stir nor answered my query. After a short waiting, a figure emerged from the black path. His silver hair was shoulder-length hung freely at sides of his delicate face. His height was about three centimeters taller than Hiei. His turquoise cold eyes were almost like an ice. His face remained calm but shone with malice attention.

A cotton gray finery shirt furnished him quite nice with a black belt around his slim waist. A white cloak kept protecting him from cold or heats the unstable temperature of Makai, blanketed completely his creamy skin. A cross earring swayed gently, shone a glinting light secretly behind his dark opal hair.

I didn't leave my eyes from him. He was beautiful, of course, but I couldn't feel comfort around the atmosphere that surrounded him. But Hiei didn't seem care. He kept walking forward, toward the beautiful demon. I tried to stop him, but he would ignore my warning definitely. At the end, I just watched for him from behind. When they were separated about three meters, Hiei stopped walking. They remained there, stared to each other. I tilted my head a little with crossed arms.

" Hiei. Why do you do it? "

" ……….."

" Why you betray us? Why do you hit me? "

" I have my own reason. "

" Is it because the one that is behind you? "

Yokie moved his forefinger and pointed to me. I kept wearing expressionless mask. Deep inside I felt nothing but worried for my human mother. If we kept staying here, we didn't know what worst thing fell upon them. And after all, why did he want with Haru anyway? Secretly I tried to bury my jealousy in the deepest heart.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest to show my impatience for Yokie. I didn't want him to get in our way to save our beloved ones. Hiei gazed at me for a while with understanding. He had to feel the same since he also worried for his sibling sister, the only remained family of his. He turned his ruby eyes on the opal head. I leaned to the wall, waiting for the unfinished business to be taken care of.

" No. "

Simply answer. As usual……He really did never change. Even when he had an identity as Haru, he never spoke longer than three sentences. I felt slight of hurt. His word was almost heard like rejection but it wasn't a perfect time to think something like that.

 I closed my eyes for a while and thought what to do to save my mother and her future might be. I could feel quite a dark feeling toward me. It was Yokie. Was it anger or…….jealousy? I didn't put attention too much on it. Their relationship was surely nothing I could butt in. So I kept calm and waited patiently.

" You're my partner, Hiei. Why you turn your back against us? "

" …… "

" Why don't you say something? "

" Don't make me lose my patience. "

" Hiei. I couldn't let you go. If you want to pass this path, you have to step over my dead body. "

" Gladly. "

A sudden youki rose madly. Yokie was surely didn't play with his words. The anger that was built became his power. But none of us gave a concern more than needed. Hiei unsheathed his katana from its black shield. The shining sharp weapon looked thirsty for blood already.

I made some proximity from them to let them fight freely. Maybe it was the perfect time to see clearly how he fought by himself, the techniques he had gained, and the will of his to save his beloved sister.

Yokie released his artful saber. It could be told that it was well made. The hilt was furnished simply with a red jewel with golden sculpture of dragon. Hiei didn't make a move yet when Yokie did the same. A first movement would lead the victory either.

Finally the silver head rushed with his saber in his grasp. I could only get a glimpse of their fight. Both of them had abilities for their velocity. Nothing more than shadow I could witness. But with Youko's fighting skill for centuries, I could acknowledge who was the fastest. Maybe it was the reason for him to be called the 'Flying Shadow'. Yokie was more strategically type. He predicted the movement, the direction of assault, and the weakness spot of Hiei. Both of them shared the same level of strength as they lived in the hardship childhood and same background it seemed.

After the intense fight, they were finally separated to their spot before. I watched in hatred when I saw streaming blood from Hiei's arm. At the same time, Yokie licked his damaged wrist. Their powers were equal. Suddenly I felt a sudden urge to move. But it was too late. I could feel my feet frozen to the ground. Slowly ice crept from the ground and absorbed my power little by little.

" What?! "

Hiei turned his head abruptly with a shock expression. I figured that he also didn't know this skill either. My eyes glared wildly to the turquoise ones. He sniggered slyly and didn't speak anything yet. The demon that possessed ice power could be count by finger especially with the extinction of Koorime tribe. The latest news was also heard that ice demons went to extinct. Could he be the only survivor?

The ruby eyes reverted back to Yokie's eyes, seeking for explanation. Somehow Hiei didn't seem pleased about this. I lowered my head to my frozen feet. Probably it wasn't a mere ice. It absorbed energy like a parasite. I didn't know whether I could break this ice spell or not but at least a try didn't hurt.

I summoned a little amount of power to bloom a fire flower. It flickered beautifully like a truly red destructive flame with its warmth. The flame flower grew closer to the ice. I stared blankly for the incoming result.

Suddenly the ice went wild and froze the flower also. My golden eyes widen with the unexpected result but soon glinted with excitement. My youko nature always interested with challenge. It didn't bother though for this condition.

" It's ice flower. "

" What? "

Hiei's reply was almost like a statement than a question. I abruptly lifted my head.

" You know Hiei why I am interested in you? "

" I sense nothing. "

He replied dryly but his sulking expression had confessed his true emotion. I kept quiet, alerted for important information. His eyes lifted and stared intensely to the crimson eyes. I felt a slight of dislike with his gaze. His attention seemed turned into revengeful one.

" Because deep inside, my blood flow with ice curse. "

Hiei lifted an eye brow. My face soon changed into frown. Ice curse? Was there something like that exist?

He placed his slender hand on top of his chest. His smile grew wider with unknown meaning. He brushed his hair back over his shoulder. Somehow time moved very slowly that irritated me enough. Finally he confessed the truth after a while.

" Because I'm an ice demon and you're a Forbidden Child. "

Confused? Me either…..No comments. I don't have any idea what I have written. Bwahahaha! frustrated


End file.
